The Courtship Of Francine Desmond
by Laura16
Summary: He's chased her, pinched her, propositioned her and finally grown up. But can he win her heart?


Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. I have not profited from this story in any manner. The story premise is my own. 

This story remains true to Canon for all past references to series episodes. Who knows what could/would have happened a few years down the road?   
  


Archive: Here and SMKFICTION.com, anywhere else, please ask, I'd be honored! 

PG-13 Adult situations and language 

Thanks: This story got it's start as a challenge from Di during a PAX Forum FanFiction in March of 2003. Without the support of my wonderful beta's (read friends) this story would still be floating about in my imagination. Thanks aren't nearly enough to give to Di, Diane, Kelley and Jo who have read and re-read, beta'd, cajoled, threatened, hand held and blackmailed me to post it. All the good things in this story are because of their spectacular efforts. The goofs are mine alone! Extra special thanks to Lori-Rambler for the use of her characterization of Agnes Ferguson, Amanda's nosy next door neighbor. 

This is the first story of a trilogy. 

Time: Set in 1991-1992-1993 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* 

The Courtship of Francine Desmond

A Scarecrow and Mrs. King Fan Fiction   
  


Francine Desmond was lost in thought. A slight frown creased her brow as she watched Efraim Beaman sit on the corner of the desk of one of the young secretaries in the bullpen. Something he said must have been funny because the redhead laughed, her eyes intent on Beaman's face, her hand on his arm. Really! She thought to herself. Such a display. Maybe she could have the redhead transferred to the administrative wing where the watchful eye of Dr. Smyth never missed anything. It also wouldn't hurt that he didn't allow his personal staff to play patty cake with one another. Francine smiled at that thought, then stopped. What am I thinking? I must be crazy! She shook her head to clear her fanciful thoughts. What did she care who flirted with Beaman; it wasn't any of her business.   
  


Was it? She turned in her chair so she couldn't see them anymore.   
  


Beaman.   
  


Francine looked over her shoulder and out her office window into Efraim's office. The door was open and she could see all the silly gadgets that he had hanging from the walls and ceiling. Lately she found herself stopping by his office to say hello or to go over the interview reports with him. She had expected him to be all over her, but he had kept a physical distance between them that Francine was at a loss to understand. He was friendly. He was very solicitous of her, even bringing her coffee from her favorite shop down the street every morning. Yesterday she had found a bag of the mini chocolate candy bars that she loved on her desk. When she looked up it was to see Efraim standing outside her office window. He had grinned at her, waved and went to watch the interviews taking place that day.   
  


She was confused. This wasn't her Beaman at all. Her Beaman was and all hands. Wasn't he? No. Beaman was actually a perfect gentleman. Francine smiled to herself, Well, most of the time he was.   
  


What had happened? When had her feelings begun to change?   
  


Francine knew exactly when things had changed between them. Efraim had been called to active duty during the Gulf War. He had been sent over to do intelligence work with an advance team before the actual war began. Efraim had extensive experience with the area from his days in Naval Intelligence during the Iran-Iraq war. She remembered the day he left. He had stopped by her office and sat on the corner of her desk. He smiled at her, different somehow from the smiles he had given her in the past. He leaned over and kissed her cheek just catching the corner of her lips, his hand warm as it lingered on her neck. His thumb stroked her jaw as he told her to behave while he was gone. Then he had left.   
  


He had emailed her when he had gotten to Riyadh, a brief note saying he had arrived. He continued to email whenever he could; short notes filled with details of things he had seen that day. One day the email had stopped and she knew he had gone in country. She had missed his notes and found herself worrying about him, using her connections to get what word of him she could. She continued to email him daily, telling him about daily life around the agency, about her day and always ending with a request for him to be careful and to come home. After a particularly trying day, she had come home to find a letter from him in her mailbox. He had written her notes everyday from the desert, some just a line or two, some silly, some about the things he had seen, nothing specific, just bits and pieces of his day. She had read and re-read that letter she didn't know how many times, carefully smoothing it and folding it each time she read it, not knowing why it was so important to her. It was still on her night table, where she could see it the first thing in the morning and just before she turned off the light each night.   
  


Then he had come home. She had been late to work that day, her car refusing to start in a late summer rainstorm. She had come into the bullpen, annoyed and angry, ready to bite anyone's head off. There had been a large crowd around Billy's office that morning and she had walked over and had been unable to see in who was in Billy's office, she had gone into her own and started to work. Shortly after, she looked up and Efraim was standing there in his tan Navy uniform, still thin but more muscular, he was deeply tanned from the desert sun, his hair bleached to tones of palest copper and gold, the angles and planes of his face looked older than she remembered. He had walked in and sat on the corner of her desk and looked at her. She saw things in his eyes that she knew he would prefer to forget.   
  


She stood up and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek and he had turned, their lips touching. She pulled back, the smile on her face faltering at the raw hunger she saw in his eyes. She had felt that intense look down to her toes as she leaned into him again, touching her lips to his, wanting to feed the hunger she had seen. His lips closed over hers as he had pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms. Her mind told her that it was a bad idea, but her body responded to his, to the kiss and to the passion that leapt between them. That kiss had left them both breathless. Francine was clinging to Efraim's shoulders, his hands shaking as they slid to her waist. Then he smiled at her and stood up, physically sitting Francine in her chair. He left after gently touching a finger to her cheek. She had spent the better part of the day getting her heart to beat normally again and her mind on the work at hand.   
  


Efraim came back to work at the Agency several weeks after debriefings and his release from active Naval status. They more or less resumed their usual relationship of tease and bait. But it had developed a sharp edge to it, undercurrents that caused those around them to raise speculative eyebrows. They spent much of their time at work together researching, talking over cases or just sharing a cup of coffee in either of their office's. Efraim returned to the field with Lee and Amanda, often teaming as Francine's partner. He had grown and matured in his work in the time he was gone, his level of predicting outcome was uncanny. He was an asset and Lee requested his presence whenever something big was brewing. 

Billy noticed the change between Francine and Efraim and found every opportunity to put the two of them together as a team in the field or by sending Francine to Efraim to pick up reports or relay messages. He would grin that big Billy grin of his, and then he would come over and interrupt their conversation, demanding the report or reply that he had sent Francine over to get. Francine would hop off the corner of Efraim's desk, grab the report and rush out of the office, her face flaming, her heart pounding. . .   
  


"Francine?" Efraim waved a hand in front of Francine's eyes, but she was lost in thought.   
  


"Francine! Whatever it is you're thinking about, I hope they're good thoughts!" Efraim chuckled and sat down in the chair across from her. He watched her eyes refocus and widen as she took him in. Her cheeks pinked as she smiled at him.   
  


"Hello Efraim. What's up?" She asked.   
  


"Billy wants us to see Agnes Ferguson. We think she may have seen some classified information when she stumbled into the action at Axelrod's. Just our luck, I put her in ole C.W.'s study that night, and you know Agnes." The case Efraim was referring to had been the start of their field partnership, beginning with them being arrested for public misconduct when Francine's earring had snagged on Efraim's sweater while she had been trying to flash a Morse Code signal using the brake lights as Efraim drove. She had to admit, it had looked bad at the time; her arms wrapped around Efraim's waist as she tried to keep her earring from pulling. She gave herself a mental shake.   
  


"He wants both of us to see her?" Glancing at her watch, Francine sighed as she saw her dreams of leaving early vanish.   
  


Efraim shrugged. He was pretty sure he knew what Billy was up to. He had seen it with Lee and Amanda. Billy enjoyed playing cupid. He wasn't sure how he felt about this push that Billy was giving them, but he was interested enough in Francine to see where it might lead. "She's up in the Q-Bureau waiting for us. Billy said to find out what she saw, and if necessary, get her cleared for it and make her sign the usual no disclosure forms.   
  


"And he wants us to do this? This isn't something for the agents of record to be handling!" Efraim knew her argument had more to do with seeing Agnes than working with him.   
  


"Billy believes she might feel more comfortable if she talked with us; she knows us. And we might prompt her memory; you know that when she gets rattled she does tend to ramble." Efraim stood up, and put his hand out to Francine. She placed her hand in his, stood up and took the file Efraim handed her.   
  


Billy watched as Efraim led Francine out of her office, hand in hand. They dropped hands but walked close together, Efraim putting his hand on her shoulder as they walked together, heads nearly touching as they talked quietly with one another on the way up to the Q-Bureau. He felt a huge smile break out. A donut, he decided, would be the perfect celebratory touch to this little romantic push he had arranged.   
  


~~~~   
  


Agnes Ferguson was Amanda Stetson's very nosy next door neighbor. Having followed Amanda one evening, she found herself neck deep in the middle of one of Lee Stetson's cases. Trampling where angels feared to tread, she had actually been able to get a message to Francine and Efraim and help with Amanda's rescue.   
  


"Agnes, dear. I know this is exciting for you, but it is very important that you try to remember everything you may have seen that night." Francine was holding onto her composure by a thread; Agnes did have her own ideas of how to tell a story, and she didn't want to be robbed of the thrill of telling it to her satisfaction.   
  


"Mrs. Ferguson, I know you think all of those details are important, and they may be, but right now, what Ms. Desmond and I are looking for from you is whether or not you may have seen classified information in Mr. Axelrod's office."   
  


"But Mr. Beaman, how would I know unless I tell you everything I saw?" Agnes Ferguson held out her hands in a plaintive gesture. Efraim knew it was useless to push the issue; he just hoped Francine recognized it as well. He looked over at the mercurial blonde, watching for the signs of temper that he knew so well. She raised blue eyes to his brown and nodded. She reached out and clicked the record button on the tape machine.   
  


"Agnes, you just tell us everything you saw. You're right; how would you know what you saw was classified if you don't tell us everything?" Francine walked over to Lee's desk, lifted the telephone and called down for coffee. Agnes, not missing a beat, told Francine that she would prefer tea with lemon, and continued with her story.   
  


It was 7:30 in the evening when Agnes Ferguson finally finished her story. Efraim was actually impressed with Agnes' memory; her recall of detail was fascinating. Francine had conducted a good interview, she prompted Agnes when she tended to ramble off-topic, and seemed interested in some of the information that Agnes had given them. Agnes signed the required forms, was thrilled that she had a classification now, but was not too happy that she couldn't tell anyone about it. They escorted her down to the Georgetown entrance, signed her out and closed the door on a very long afternoon.   
  


"Good interview, Francine."   
  


Francine sighed. "I'm tired and hungry, my feet are killing me and all I want is to sit down in a comfortable chair and relax." Efraim nodded, lifted the phone on the Georgetown desk and signed both Francine and himself out for the night. He took Francine by the elbow and led her to the elevator that would take them to the parking garage. They were met by an agent from the bullpen who had Francine's purse, case files and Efraim's brief case. Francine started to head toward her car, but Efraim put out a hand to stop her.   
  


"Dinner? You're hungry and tired, and it was a long day. How about it?" He tried to keep his voice as casual as possible, but he was afraid she would turn him down flat. He heard her sigh and he thought he had stepped over the fragile line of friendship that had formed between them.   
  


"Dinner sounds wonderful, Efraim. Thank you." She climbed into Efraim's Explorer, put her head back and closed her eyes. She thought she would just rest for a moment.   
  


Efraim watched as Francine fell asleep. He shook his head, knowing she was exhausted. He drove in silence to his apartment complex, parking in the garage. He watched Francine sleep for a few moments, afraid to speak for fear of startling her. "Francine? You ready?" He watched her eyes flutter, color flood her face as she realized she had fallen asleep.   
  


She turned huge blue eyes on him and blinked. "I'm so sorry, Efraim. Why didn't you wake me?"   
  


"I thought you'd be better dinner company if you were awake while we were eating."   
  


Francine laughed and looked around her. He saw her stiffen slightly when she realized they were at his place. He waited for her to demand to be taken home.   
  


"I make a pretty mean omelet, Francine. You can take your shoes off here and I promise to behave. Scouts honor." Efraim chuckled at the disbelieving look she shot at him.   
  


"You were probably never a scout, Efraim." He put his hand to his heart as if wounded. She laughed at him and reached for the door. He put a hand on her arm. "Wait for me to get the door, alright?" She nodded and smiled as she waited for him to open the door. It's nice to be pampered.   
  


She had never been in Efraim's apartment. Over the years, she had dropped him off or picked him up, never stopping to go in his place. She had driven past the complex and not given a thought to the fact that she knew someone who lived there.   
  


Francine followed Efraim down the hallway to his apartment. He unlocked the door, and stood aside for Francine to go in She was surprised by the decor of the apartment. The furniture was the Arts and Crafts in style. Dark wood, leather seating with uncluttered lines. Warm paint washed the walls, with a minimum of decoration. It was a very masculine room. She found it very comfortable and soothing. And to think she had pictured him with gold plaid furniture.   
  


Efraim threw his keys on the table in the entranceway. He took Francine's purse and files and put them on the table with his briefcase. He ushered her in, pointing to a chair with a foot stool. "Have a seat. How about some wine? I have a nice selection if you'll trust me?" Francine nodded and watched as Efraim rubbed his hands and went off into the kitchen.   
  


She took the time to look around his living room and study. His study had newspapers on the desk. As she flipped through them she was surprised to see not only the big U.S. names, but newspapers from Europe, Russia and Asia as well. His bookcases were lined with books on international affairs, she remembered he had advanced degrees in that subject. He also had a nice collection of classics, all cloth bound and well used. She saw pictures on the low cabinets by the windows; pictures of him and his parents, and of a young woman who must be his sister at her wedding.   
  


As she turned, she saw a small collection of hand thrown pottery and blown glass. The wall was covered with black and white photos of DC, studies of trees in all seasons, as well as old buildings. Leaning in, she recognized Efraim's signature on the photographs. She turned as she heard Efraim walk into the room. "These are beautiful, Efraim. I never knew you were so talented. Did you do these as well?" She motioned to the pottery and glass work.   
  


"My sister made those. She said they were seconds, but I liked the form and saved them from the scrap heap." Efraim handed her a glass of wine and looked at the photos he had taken over the years.   
  


"I never knew you were interested in these things, Efraim."   
  


"I don't think you ever gave a second thought about me, let alone what I might be interested in." He wished he could take back the words the second they were out of his mouth. He started to apologize, but Francine stopped him.   
  


"You're right, Efraim. I didn't. At least I didn't used to. I'm sorry."   
  


He nodded at her, relieved that the fragile truce between them held. "Wanna help me cook dinner?"   
  


She laughed, glad the awkward moment had quickly passed. "I'm no cook, Efraim. I seem to have a decided lack of luck in the kitchen." Francine said, remembering her cooking lessons with Mrs. Welch.   
  


"That encounter turned out well for Amanda and Lee."   
  


"Who would have thought? But I'd like to watch if you don't mind." She told him, raising her glass and smiling at him as he nodded his agreement.   
  


The evening passed quickly as they enjoyed an omelet and salad, with fresh fruit for dessert along with a nice bottle of wine. They talked about their recent case, Efraim was fascinated with Francine's use of Morse Code and wondered where she had learned it. Francine had laughed as she told him about her grandfather who had been a radio man in the Navy during World War II. She had learned it at his knee and it had become their way of passing messages to one another.   
  


Francine was impressed with Efraim's command of the international situation. He was well versed in each country's eccentricities and their place on the stage of international affairs. They debated several points of view, smiling at each other when they agreed to disagree. Francine yawned suddenly, surprised at the lateness of the hour.   
  


Efraim got up and pulled Francine's chair out for her. Francine stood up, watching Efraim and waiting. He looked at the woman who had fascinated him for years, amazed she was standing in his dining room, waiting for him to say something. He lifted his hand to her face, lightly drawing his knuckles down her cheek. He smiled as her breath caught in her throat. "Come on, I'll take you home. It's pretty late." She smiled, grateful that he hadn't pushed her.   
  


Efraim drove her home and walked her to her door. She stopped and turned, seeing this man for who he really was for the first time in all the years she had known him. She smiled at him, reached up and kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for the evening.   
  


"You're welcome, Francine. Maybe we can do it another night."   
  


"I would like that, Efraim. Good night." He turned to leave, calling out to her that he would pick her up for work in the morning. She waved to him and let herself in. Leaning on the closed door, she flicked on the light switches, and sighed. She was confused. And happy. Happily confused she decided. With that she went to bed.   
  


Several weeks had passed since that night Efraim and Francine first had dinner. They found themselves often out in the field together, with Billy referring to them as his new favorite partners. Their relationship was changing at work as well as on the personal front.   
  


Lee had returned to work, recovered from an accident during their last case and he was looking good considering his recent injuries. Francine found him watching her and Efraim when he didn't think they were looking. Francine commented on Lee's behavior to Efraim who had just shrugged. Efraim knew Lee found his recent partnership with Francine at work odd, both professionally an and personally, considering the history between them. Lee went so far as to corner Efraim and tell him to be careful with Francine. Efraim assured Lee that he was as careful with Francine as Lee was with Amanda. Lee's eyes had narrowed when he realized what Efraim was saying to him. He had wished him luck and watched, amused at the growing relationship between them. Efraim often found Lee and Billy together quietly talking, only for one of them to leave when he or Francine approached.   
  


Efraim continued to bring Francine her coffee in the morning, leaving chocolate on her desk every now and then. She would sit on the corner of his desk where they would talk about work, or their evenings together, or headlines in the paper that morning. They found themselves having lunch and dinner together, often leaving work without set plans, happy to be in one another's company.   
  


Amanda commented one day to Francine that she and Efraim seemed to be spending a lot of time with one another. Francine blushed, but went on to tell Amanda that Billy had been teaming them together, how it was business and since they were working well together she hadn't seen the reason to complain. Amanda had nodded, smiling softly as she repeated the words 'just business' to Francine.   
  


Amanda mentioned to Lee that night on their way home how happy Francine seemed to be. Lee laughed, saying it was the damndest thing he had ever seen considering how Francine had acted all those years as if Efraim was the plague itself!   
  


"Don't you remember how she was when he was in Iraq? Francine missed him terribly. She was worried about him and pulled a lot of strings to get information about his safety. Remember how she didn't have her daily date report; she didn't see anyone the entire time Efraim was gone. She hasn't seen anyone since he's been home either, except him. They spend every free moment together, coming in and leaving together. He's courting her, Lee. Francine really needs a gentle touch, she's very skittish and Efraim recognizes that now. I think it's very sweet.   
  


Lee snorted. "Courting her? He's probably afraid she'll shoot him!"   
  


Amanda swatted him. "Every woman likes to be courted, Lee. It makes them feel special."   
  


Lee frowned. "I didn't court you."   
  


Amanda laughed. "Well, in a manner you did. How many women can say the man they loved was always in her bushes whenever she needed him?" At his disgruntled look, she hurried on. "Oh Lee, you were wonderful!. I couldn't have asked for more. You gave me everything, and you treated me as if I was the most special woman in the world."   
  


"You are."   
  


Amanda patted his arm. "Leave Francine and Efraim alone, Lee. If something is going to happen, they don't need your fingers or Billy's playing in the mix. Promise me." Lee nodded. He knew Billy put them together every chance he got. He now saw how Billy had thrown him and Amanda together, and was thankful every day for his interference. He secretly hoped it would work with Francine and Efraim. 

~~~   
  


Billy bellowed for his agents to get into the conference room, pronto. Eastern Europe was in play, borders changing, alliances breaking and forming, new factions popping up all over, and he needed to get information quickly. Billy shook his donut at the agents assembled around the table.   
  


"Someone is funneling money and threatening officials to destabilize fledgling democracies in the region. We suspect that there are concerns here in the States hoping to set up puppet governments so they can control natural resources in the area. Checks of the obvious suspects have yielded no information. This looks like there are new players on the scene, in deep. Amanda Stetson has done some preliminary reports on the information we already have, but we need to move fast on this. The White House is not happy that their efforts at diplomacy are being overturned at the last minute.."   
  


Billy watched as his agents looked over the information they had been given. He would have Lee head up the investigation, but he was sending Francine and Efraim into the field. Lee was too high profile, too well known in these circles. Lee wouldn't be happy, but Billy needed a team with a lower profile out in the field on this one, and someone familiar with the changing landscapes.   
  


"Lee, you're heading this one up, coordinate everything that your agents will need. Francine, Beaman, you're in the field. I don't need to tell you people, when the President is not happy, I am not happy. I want these players tracked down. Lets try to get this one locked down before the President goes overseas to visit the region next month."   
  


Billy headed back to his office, secure in the knowledge that the work that needed to be done would start immediately. Lee suggested that they reconvene in the Q-Bureau and go over some initial strategy and pin down some ground rules.   
  


Amanda was already in the Q-Bureau, pulling up reports that had come in on the situation. Lee, Francine and Efraim came in, and started brainstorming where would be the best place to start the investigation.   
  


"Do we have any assets in the region?" Efraim asked, referring to agents in the area.   
  


Amanda handed out reports from the agents in the area. They all read them, Lee tossing his in the trash, an indication of what he thought of the information he found there.   
  


Efraim sighed after he read the report. "Well, it's obvious someone is out there working the same strings that we are. We get information from these sources and someone goes in and undercuts us. Are we sure it's coming here from the States? This has the hallmarks of either old East Germany or the KGB."   
  


"I agree," said Francine, shuffling through the papers looking for something to jump out.   
  


Amanda hit the computer keys, trying to access which agents of those former governments might be active in the area. She tried another angle. "What about bank transfers, new accounts, money in or out of the States?"   
  


Lee dragged his hands through his hair, his usual gesture that exclaimed his frustration. "Ahhh, it's all being washed before it gets to the street."   
  


"What about the electronic bank services?" Efraim had asked   
  


"We can't track those, Efraim, you know that." Francine was surprised he had even asked, he knew as well as anyone did that it was impossible to track electronic banking transfers.   
  


Efraim shook his head, disagreeing with Francine. "We can't see amounts or accounts, but we can see increased electronic activity on certain dates. If it's being laundered, it's probably not coming in from one source, because you could trace it otherwise. But these amounts are too large to be just one source sending it in. I'll bet you we can find the days the money was transferred just by the amount of electronic activity. If we can find that, the placement, we have a starting point."   
  


Lee looked at Amanda, who shrugged. Francine was smiling at Efraim as if he had just cured all the ills of the world. Lee shook his head at her expression, rolling his eyes. Amanda gave him a swift kick in the shin under the cover of the desk.   
  


Amanda wanted to be clear what she was looking for. "So, we're looking for increased usage?"   
  


"No, increased time on the line on the reception end. It should be passive at that point." Efraim said, rocking back in the chair.   
  


Amanda nodded and started to work on the computer.   
  


Francine went to watch over her shoulder, scanning as information flashed across the screen. "Stop. Back up a bit Amanda. There. What's that?" Francine asked as everyone crowded around the monitor to look at what Francine had spotted. Over a period of a week, increased electronic activity at several reception points stood out from the balance of activity. Amanda printed the page and stood up, giving the terminal to Francine, who was far more adept at getting the type of information they needed.   
  


"I'm going to go use one of the bullpen computers and see if I can find more of the same." Amanda said, walking to the door with Lee tagging along behind his wife.   
  


Francine tried to decipher the ISP address of the activity. Efraim stretched back in a chair, putting his feet on Lee's desk watching Francine work. He reached up and grabbed a pencil from the desk, tapping on the edge of the chair. The tapping started to edge into Francine's mind. Sounded like Morse Code...Hungry? Dinner? Hungry? Dinner? Francine stopped and looked up at Efraim who was staring at the ceiling and tapping the pencil on the chair. "I thought your Morse was rusty?"   
  


Efraim turned a light shade of red, glad that Francine had heard his message and happy at the delight he heard in her voice. "I've been practicing," he told her.   
  


"You've been fibbing to me!" Francine laughed, grabbing a pen that was resting by the keyboard and began to tap her own message out. Efraim listened intently, he was proficient, but he was by no means the expert Francine was.   
  


"My place of course! I'm flattered you like my cooking!" Efraim pulled his feet off the desk, the chair landing loudly on the floor. He tossed the pencil on the desktop and stood up. The door to the Q-Bureau opened, a concerned Lee entering.   
  


"I heard a bang. Is everything okay?" Lee looked from Francine to Efraim. Both laughed. Francine got up and headed towards the door.   
  


"Just table talk, Lee, that's all." She waved to Lee, who looked at Efraim as he passed. Efraim just shrugged, giving Lee the impression that he had no idea what Francine was talking about. 

"I don't think I'm gonna survive their 'courtship,'"Lee said to the empty room.   
  


~~~   
  


"I'm still not sure why the Agency is involved in this. Private concerns are allowed to compete for contracts in a foreign county," Francine said as she watched Efraim pour the remaining wine into their glasses. By unspoken consent, both he and Francine headed into the living room where they sat side by side on the couch. Efraim stretched his legs out, resting his feet on the coffee table, Francine, shoes off, tucked her feet beneath her.   
  


"Well, if they are using classified information to undercut our bids or to even cut us out of the process, it could be illegal. I can understand the administration wanting to have a hand in what's going on over there," he told her as he leaned back, draping his arm over her shoulders.   
  


"Yeah, I guess. It's just that it all changes so quickly, old enemies are now new friends, but are they really? Maybe I've been in this business too long. I guess I'm a cold war spy."   
  


"Francine, there's really no difference. It just requires a shift of perception, that's all. The work stays the same, it's just new players and new toys."   
  


Francine nodded her head. Could it be as simple as that? A shift of perception.   
  


"Besides, Francine, I don't want a new partner, I like the one I've got now."   
  


Francine looked up with a big grin on her face, which slowly faded away when she saw the look on Efraim's face. His gaze warmed her face. Her breath came quickly, her eyes dropped to his lips and she licked her own. She felt fifteen again, uncertain and afraid. She saw Efraim's hand come up, felt it cup her face.   
  


"I really like the partner I have, and I don't want another one . . ." Efraim leaned in, lightly touching her lips with his own. At her sigh, he let his mouth rest on hers, taking light possession of her lips. She leaned into him and he deepened his kiss, pulling her into his arms as he felt her respond. He gave himself over to the pleasurable sensations of having the woman he was falling in love with this close to him.   
  


He pulled back, watching with wonder the color of Francine's eyes change from a passion darkened purple to the sky blue he knew so well. He saw fear and doubt begin to cloud her eyes, he kissed the tip of her nose and hugged her to him.   
  


"Let's get you home Francine, before I forget my good intentions." He stood up, and waited for her to slip her feet into her shoes. She stood quietly, not looking at him.   
  


They walked to his car, he opened the door helping her in. He climbed in the drivers seat, started the engine and they drove in silence to Francine's apartment. As he had done so often, he walked her to her door, taking her keys and opening the door for her, flicking on the light switches. He held her keys up, waiting for her to take them.   
  


"Efraim, I . . . I'm sorry." She slipped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He held her lightly, resting his chin on her head.   
  


"Francine, there is nothing to be sorry for. Nothing."   
  


"But, I wanted...."   
  


He interrupted her, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. Wanting to make sure she heard and understood what he said to her.   
  


"I wanted too. But I want nothing in your eyes, no fear, no doubts, nothing but me when we take the next step. Do you understand?" Her eyes were wide, surprised, relieved. He knew then that he had made the right decision. His lips lightly touched hers, gentle and undemanding. He let her go and watched her walk into her apartment. She turned and smiled at him, waving slightly. He grinned at her and gave her a jaunty wave good-bye.   
  


The next morning Efraim let Francine's phone ring until he heard the answering machine pick up. He had figured that Francine would run. He shook his head and headed to work, stopping to pick up coffee for the two of them as usual.   
  


The elevator opened and he headed towards Francine's office, expecting to find her inside. The door was closed, the blinds pulled. He smiled to himself, he had expected as much. He put her coffee on the small file cabinet outside her door, and prepared to knock.   
  


"Hey, Beaman! Man! She stormed in here early this morning, fit to be tied! So, what happened here? Looks like your little 'affair' has crumbled." Laughter broke out among the few people who were in the bullpen.   
  


The door to Francine's office flew open, banging on the interior wall. Her eyes flashed a stormy grey. She came up behind Efraim, putting her hand on his shoulder. All that was required of him was a silly grin, which he easily supplied. Francine cast a warning glance on the bullpen, stabbing her pen in the direction of Porter, who had tried to back away from her anger, only to find the wall. "Porter, go away." Francine stepped away from Efraim, picked up the cup of coffee he had put down and walked into her office.   
  


Efraim started to move in on Porter, who put his hands up in a defensive move. Out of the corner of his eye, Efraim saw Francine's arm come out of her doorway, her fingers beckoning him. He grinned at Porter, and backed into the office. Francine grabbed his tie, pulling him all of the way in her office. Efraim kicked the door shut. He looked at the woman before him and saw the high color of anger on her cheeks, her frown. He smoothed his tie and took a sip of his own coffee.   
  


"You decide to get a head start today?" He thought he would take the safe route, give her a chance to calm down.   
  


"No, you scared the daylights out of me last night, and I came in with all intentions of avoiding you today." She put her coffee on her desk, planting her hands on her hips as she stood in front of him.   
  


Efraim raised an eyebrow at her direct approach, nodding his head in understanding as he let her words sink in. "And why did you come out and rescue me there?"   
  


"What is between us is between us, and it's none of their business."   
  


"Yes, it is between us."   
  


"And, I've decided that I don't want to hide from you."   
  


"I'm glad to hear that. I don't want you to hide from me."   
  


"Efraim, what is it you want from me?"   
  


He smiled gently at the woman who stood in front of him, plaintively asking him why he wanted her. He knew enough not to tell her he thought he was in love with her, she'd run and might never stop. He put his hand out to her, pulling her to him when she took his hand. He wrapped her in his arms, kissed her hair and rested his chin on her head. She put her arms around him and hugged him.   
  


He leaned back, looking into her eyes. "That's what I want, Francine."   
  


"A hug? You just want a hug from me?" She laughed gently, shaking her head.   
  


"That's what you gave me. That's what I'll take."   
  


"And that's it?"   
  


He pulled her close, kissing her with a passion that left them both aching for more, then stepped back from her.   
  


"For now, Francine. For now."   
  


She reached up, ruffled his hair, kissed his cheek, leaving a lip print and shooed him out of her office. She stopped him, gave him his coffee and shut the door. She went back to her desk and sat down. What am I going to do? What am I going to do with him?   
  


She hadn't lied to him; she was afraid. Afraid of what she felt for this quirky man she had avoided for so long. Not since Jonathan Stone had she had these ever after feelings. And with Efraim, she knew he would be the ever after type. She picked up the phone and dialed Amanda's extension. She knew she could talk to Amanda.   
  


~~~   
  


"Hi Francine! Come on in. Have a seat, did you bring those files we were working on?" Amanda was looking rather harried today as she closed the film vault door.   
  


Francine knew that once Amanda got on the trail of something, she was going to dig it up. Francine handed over the files that Amanda wanted and took a seat. "Where's Lee today?"   
  


"He had a final check up with the doctor, and I don't have the time to hold his hand. He's a big boy and besides, I just don't have the energy to deal with him in a doctor's office!" Amanda flopped down in her chair, pushing her hair out of her eyes, and looked at Francine. "But, you didn't come all the way up here to ask me where Lee was today, did you?" Francine started to say something, but Amanda forged on. "I'll bet you came up here to talk to me about you and Beaman, didn't you?" Again, Francine opened her mouth to tell Amanda what had happened, but Amanda kept right on with her diatribe. "And I'll bet that Porter is going to be on airport duty for the next twenty years!" Francine laughed at that, she should have known that news of the mornings events would have traveled up to Amanda. That was one of the things about Amanda that fascinated Francine, she never repeated a word of gossip that she heard, but she heard it all.   
  


"Now I don't know what to say to you."   
  


"What are you feeling?"   
  


"Oh Amanda, I don't know. I'm so confused. I don't even like Efraim!"   
  


Amanda laughed. "Of course you do, Francine. You always have."   
  


"Have I? I've always enjoyed getting the best of him. I've enjoyed putting him down. I've liked mocking him and making jokes at his expense. Oh, Amanda, I've been horrible to him all these years." Tear welled up in Francine's eyes, she grabbed at the box of tissue on Amanda's desk, not wanting her to see how upset she was over her display of emotion.   
  


"I suggest you cry, Francine. You'll feel better." Francine waved the tissue like a white flag of surrender, hoping Amanda would give her a break. She should have known better, because Amanda continued on. "Well, he was just awful when he first came here, wasn't he? Right out of the Navy where he sat behind a desk doing intelligence analysis. How many doctorates in International Relations does he have? He was a bookworm, stiff, cloistered, innocent and confronted with a woman he had no clue how to act around. He did act terribly, didn't he?" They both laughed, remembering how Francine had been cornered, chased and ambushed by Efraim those first few years.   
  


"But, he's grown up a lot too, hasn't he? He hasn't chased you with mistletoe in what, years, right? And you have both changed since he went to Iraq. I saw how worried you were about him. Since he's come home, the two of you have only had eyes for one another. Allow that people change, Francine. He has. You have. We all have. Maybe your perceptions need to change to catch up with reality as well. Do you love him?"   
  


That caused the tears to flow in earnest. Amanda walked over to Francine and gave her a hug. Coming face to face with love could be frightening. And Francine would be more frightened than most people.   
  


"I'm afraid to, Amanda. I want to, but then I think of Jonathan and I want to run. But it's like Efraim sees into my mind! He knows what I'm thinking and what I'm feeling. And he treats me so wonderfully, he's thoughtful and generous and funny. And he's intelligent and not arrogant about it. Well, not too arrogant." They both laughed.   
  


"And I enjoy the time we spend together. I want to spend more time with him, and every time we're not together I want to be with him. I even like all his toys! He's great when we work together in the field. And he's a genius with a computer; better than anyone I've seen. And he cooks! Amanda? I think I might be falling in love with him."   
  


Both women sat quietly, thinking about what had been said. Amanda smiled at Francine, who didn't look any more settled then when she had come into the office.   
  


It was quiet in the Q-Bureau for a few seconds until Francine asked, "What do I do?"   
  


Amanda laughed. "Francine, you really should be talking to Lee, he knows all about running away from love. But now my husband would tell you to stop running and to start living. And I would agree with him."   
  


"But . . ."   
  


"Okay. I know you want a plan. Spies. . ." Francine grimaced, she knew Amanda used the term to annoy her.   
  


"I suggest you continue to let things move along the way they have been. And stop worrying. Get to know him. Let him get to know you. Don't hide, and stop being afraid. There. That's a nice list of do's and don'ts!" Francine stood up, leaned over and gave Amanda a hug. "Oh, and you might want to practice your Morse Code a bit more privately..." Francine turned beet red. .   
  


"Kids. The boys had to learn it for a project. "   
  


"Well that figures, doesn't it?." Francine headed quickly towards the door, wanting to think about what Amanda had said and to save herself some embarrassment over the Morse Code.   
  


Amanda's voice stopped her before she could open the door. "Francine. I think he's in love with you. And he's going to give you the time you need. But, don't take too long to decide, okay? You deserve the kind of happiness you could have with Efraim." Francine nodded her head in agreement, and headed down to her office.   
  


The elevator to the sub-floors opened and Francine stepped inside to find Efraim there. She smiled at him, reached up and wiped off the remaining lipstick from his cheek. "Where are you going Efraim?"   
  


"Actually, I was looking for you. I found something interesting. You're gonna like this."   
  


Francine reached out and stopped the elevator. She moved into the corner, as out of the line of sight of the closed circuit camera as possible, beckoning him closer with the crook of her finger. Efraim moved closer, resting his hands on either side of the elevator wall next to her shoulders.   
  


"I'm sorry I ran this morning. I'm sorry I was going to ignore you." Francine whispered, wanting to keep the conversation as private as possible in a place where the business was to know everything. "I was afraid of what I'm beginning, no, what I do feel for you, Efraim. Can we forget this morning ever happened?"   
  


"Nah, I liked the fact that you pulled me in your office by my tie, messed up my hair, left lipstick on my cheek and sent me out into the bullpen like that. My stock has gone up considerably!"   
  


She shook her head, laughing softly. Efraim leaned down, capturing her lips with his. He whispered to her, kissing her between words. "I don't want you to be frightened, Francine. If you want to slow things down, I understand you need time and space."   
  


She stood on her tip toes, pressing herself against him. "I don't want more time. I don't need more space. I don't want to slow down. I want more us." She hit the button to make the elevator start again. She looked up through her lashes to see how her words had effected the man she was falling in love with. He had a silly grin on his face. He straightened his tie, winked at her and stepped to the other side of the elevator.   
  


The doors opened on a fuming Billy Melrose. Efraim stepped out of the elevator. "What were you doing up there? Did you get stuck in the elevator? I've been waiting here for the last five minutes! I need a preliminary report on what you've got on the problem for State, I have to get it up to Smyth by tonight." He stepped into the elevator, seeing Francine in the corner for the first time. His frustration vanished as she rushed out of the elevator. A huge grin appeared on his face as the doors closed. They could hear him laughing as the elevator moved upwards.   
  


"That went well, don't ya think?" They both laughed and got to work.   
  


~~~   
  


"Okay, so we have increased transfer time, but look at this. I found out when the final agreements were reached between the U.S. negotiators and I was able to narrow down all that data to specific dates. I tried to hack back to the source, but as far as I got was some pretty sophisticated fire walls - which I broke through by the way and signals bounced from here to kingdom come."   
  


"How does that help us, Efraim?"   
  


"I tracked it back to the Bahamas as the origin."   
  


Francine sighed, as she stood behind Efraim, her chin resting on his shoulder as she watched what he was doing. "I don't think that's going to help much, since most laundered money is washed through the islands."   
  


"It will this time."   
  


"Why?"   
  


"I put a watch dog on the lines." Efraim was pretty pleased with himself. Francine stood straight up and stared at him like he had grown two heads!   
  


"That's illegal! You can't hack into a banks electronic transfer wires."   
  


"I didn't."   
  


"You just said you did!"   
  


Efraim ran his hand through his hair, Francine could be very literal about things sometimes. "I said I'm watching the lines, Francine, not obtaining the info that is being transferred. There's a difference."   
  


"Not by much."   
  


"Francine, I'm not breaking the law, I'm bending the rules. I have no idea what is being sent on those lines I'm watching; well, I do, but I do know from my brother-in-law at State that an agreement was reached late last week for mining rights and sponsorship into NATO, for a small ex-Soviet country. Formal agreements will be signed in a few weeks. If our enterprising competitor is going to undercut us, they're gonna do it between now and then. And I'll have heads up on the deal going down so maybe we can sting whoever it is."   
  


"And how does that help us find out who it is?" Francine asked, not entirely convinced.   
  


Lee had been standing in the doorway, unnoticed by the two agents inside. He liked the way Efraim had found a crumb of information to feast on since they had nothing else. He walked into Efraim's office and sat in the chair across from the desk, forgetting that it was one of Efraim's odd rocking chairs that he almost always flipped out of. He managed to right himself, impressed at Efraim's near perfect impersonation of a man ignoring the circus under his nose, but Francine's look was priceless.   
  


"Not a word, Desmond, not one word." Lee threatened as Francine held her hands up in mock surrender, then became studiously interested in whatever was on the screen that Efraim was monitoring. Pulling himself together, Lee answered Francine's question. "It helps us find out who the competition is, Francine, because Beaman expects them to come looking for whoever fouled a potentially multi-billion dollar deal. Will they be able to find the line tag?"   
  


Efraim shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt it, but you never know. It'll just look like the U.S. Government is monitoring Internet traffic. It shouldn't raise any eyebrows if it does show up. They sure can't trace it here."   
  


"Where did you hide the signal, Beaman? Last time, I was on the carpet for a month because you pinned it to the prisoners computer system of the Federal penitentiary in Illinois." Efraim continued to flip screens and type in information.   
  


"Beaman, I swear I'll . . ."   
  


"It's bouncing off a satellite uplink for a cable television network," Efraim told him, hiding his head behind the computer monitor. Lee's mouth dropped open, which he quickly closed. He stood up and walked out of Efraim's office, closing the door quietly behind him.   
  


Francine giggled as she sat down. "Are you serious?"   
  


Efraim grinned at her, eyes sparkling with devilment.   
  


"Yeah. It was that or a Domino's Pizza national inventory tracking data base." They both laughed. Efraim continued to work the computer, giving Francine a chance to go over information in the readouts.   
  


Distracted, Francine tried to study the readouts but kept looking up at Efraim, looking back to the files and smiling. He wasn't who and what she had expected to fall in love with. He certainly wasn't as geeky looking as when he first started at the Agency. His socks matched for one thing, his suits fit him well, he wore contacts now, and somewhere along the way he had grown up. She knew he ran every day, played racquetball a couple of times a week, he was in very good shape and his looks had matured. He had regained a little of the weight he had lost in Iraq and Kuwait. She loved his hands, he had great hands, and his voice had deepened with age and tingled up and down her spine when he talked to her. . . She shook her head and forced her mind to focus on the readouts, looking for more patterns.   
  


"You figure it out yet Francine?" She looked up to find Efraim looking at her.   
  


"Figure what out yet?"   
  


"Why you find me so fascinating?"   
  


"No." She laughed at him. "I haven't figured it out. But I do. Find you fascinating, that is."   
  


"Sounds promising."   
  


"Could be."   
  


"Maybe we should talk more about this."   
  


"My place for dinner tonight?" she offered, knowing it was a step closer for them.   
  


"Your place? I've never been to your place before."   
  


"Maybe it'll become a habit."   
  


"Habits can be hard to break."   
  


"Do you think you'll want to break this new habit?"   
  


Efraim stopped what he was doing and rolled back in his chair. He was aware of the open shades at his window, knowing if he got up to close them every eye in the bullpen would be on them. He leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on his desk. He knew Francine was watching his every move, waiting for his answer.   
  


"No. I won't want to break this habit. I think this 'habit' could be one of those that I never get 

over." He watched as relief and happiness washed across her face.   
  


"Me too."   
  


"So, you're gonna cook for me, huh?"   
  


"I think I probably can manage to come up with something."   
  


He stood up after looking at the array of clocks in his office. It was 11:30, close enough for lunch to leave. "Then let's go to lunch, I'm gonna need something to get me through the day."   
  


"You're talking about food, right?"   
  


He gave her a look that left her breathless and aching.   
  


"Right now I am." Efraim opened the door to his office, letting her pass in front of him. He headed towards the elevator while Francine went to get her purse from her office. What had happened to slow and easy? He felt like he had run a mile in four minutes, his breath was coming fast, his heart pounding. He watched as Francine walked toward him a few minutes later, a soft smile on her face solely for him. His pounding heart slowed, his breathing eased. He jammed his elbow on the call button and stood up straight. Francine came to a stop next to him, putting her hand on his chest.   
  


"Ready?" She asked him.   
  


"I'm ready." They both smiled, knowing that neither was talking about lunch.   
  


~~   
  


The afternoon had quickly passed. Francine and Efraim had walked the streets of Georgetown, found a small restaurant and had a quiet lunch. By unspoken agreement, they kept the conversation light. They were back in the office by 12:45, where they spent the balance of the afternoon tracking down sources from assets in the field.   
  


Amanda came in to ask Efraim what he knew about the emerging Russian mafia. About five minutes into his answer, Lee who had been walking past Efraim's office, called a halt to the private session and called the entire team together in the conference room. He told Efraim it was better to tell it once to everybody then repeat it and leave something out later.   
  


Amanda had leaned over to Lee and Francine 45 minutes later and told them she promised she would never ask Efraim an open ended question again. But Amanda's real question had been answered: could the Russian mafia be involved in turning the U.S. efforts on it's ear?   
  


Efraim finally finished, agents filed from the room, some with ideas and leads to track down. He walked over to Francine, who was still sitting by Lee and Amanda. "Too much information, huh?"   
  


Francine rolled her eyes, Lee shook his head, and Amanda went on to assure him that it was just fine.   
  


"I'm sorry, I guess I get carried away at times."   
  


Lee stood up and slapped Efraim on the back. "What we need to do is just hook you up to a microphone direct to transcriptions and write down everything you say 24/7."   
  


Francine blushed, thinking about some of the things Efraim said to her. Efraim laughed and Amanda dragged Lee from the room. Efraim could hear Lee continue to ask his wife what he had said wrong.   
  


"I guess I let the question get away from me."   
  


Francine patted his arm, pointing for him to sit down next to her.   
  


"No. We just forgot to word the question the right way. You don't ask a man with a doctorate," Francine stopped when she saw Efraim hold up two fingers. "Two? Two doctorates. You don't ask a man with two doctorates what he knows on any subject without ground rules."   
  


"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, it's just that my first doctorate is in Russian and Eastern European Affairs and I tend to get carried away"   
  


"Oh, Efraim, you didn't! I'm so proud of you. Where do you store all that information?"   
  


"It's just reading and thinking, Francine, that's all it is."   
  


Francine stood up and walked to the door, shaking her head. To Efraim, it was just reading and thinking, to anyone else, it was a lifetime commitment to the immersion of one's self in a single subject.   
  


Efraim followed Francine to her office. He stopped at the door as she went about putting things away for the night. "You know, Amanda's question got me thinking, I'd like to tag some sources in L.A. before I leave for the night. How about if I come over in an hour, hour and a half?"   
  


Francine stopped and looked at him, a frown marring her brow. "Chickening out?"   
  


It didn't sound like she was nervous to him. Maybe it was he who was nervous! But he wasn't sure what he was afraid of. "No, I want to get those L.A. sources tagged. And Billy said he wanted that report tonight for Dr. Smyth."   
  


Francine hit her palm up along the side of her head, she had forgotten the report for Billy. She dropped the files in her arms and sat down.   
  


Efraim came over and spun her chair. "Go home, I'll put the report together. The preliminary just needs the addition of this afternoon's speculations and it'll be done. I'll be there in an hour, hour and a half tops. I don't want Billy to think I can't follow through on something like this."   
  


Francine studied his face, and nodded her head in agreement. The time would give her a chance to stop at the store before he got there. She picked up her files and purse and headed for the door. Efraim followed behind her. She stopped at the door and turned to him. "Hour and a half tops, right?"   
  


He nodded, kissed her nose and pushed her out the door. Efraim returned to his office and pulled up the reports that Amanda, Francine and he had been working on. He compiled the data, added the afternoon's information and hit print. He heard a noise at his door and looked up to see Lee standing there.   
  


"Getting that report out?"   
  


Efraim pointed to the printer as paper filled the tray. Lee nodded and came in and picked it up. "What do you think about this hunch Amanda had?"   
  


"In plain English?"   
  


Lee laughed. "That would be helpful."   
  


"I think she's on to something with it. Someone is working the area like they know it. They have the contacts and people aren't talking, so there's a fear factor involved. And it just makes sense if you stop and think about it. Why walk away from untapped wealth when you can live freely here, not dirty your hands, and still control your home region? Thing is, these people are real dangerous. The community they run in is very tight, just like in the old days."   
  


Lee nodded his head in agreement, picked up the completed report and headed towards the door.   
  


"Look, I'll see this gets copied and to Billy. I have to go to the meeting too, so I might as well make myself useful. Any ideas on a name?"   
  


"It could be anybody, Lee. We've had a huge influx of people from that region. We know there's a very active core in New York and Los Angeles. Maybe Vegas, but, that's a pretty tight area itself. I'm betting on L.A., but it's just a feeling I have. I tasked a program to gather information on both areas. We should probably pick up some information from the F.B.I. crime units and any other D.O.J. investigations. We'll have a clearer picture after we analyze what we can find."   
  


"I'll tell Amanda to look for the information in the morning, and we'll start there. I think you're right, at least it feels right."   
  


"The old man doesn't like to go on feelings."   
  


Lee grinned and gave Efraim a jaunty salute as he left. Efraim was locking down his computer when he saw Lee stick his head back in the door.   
  


"Remember, she likes white flowers." Efraim rolled his eyes at Lee's retreating figure.   
  


~~~   
  


Efraim took Lee's suggestion and stopped at a florist on his way to Francine's. After gathering a large collection of flowers, the florist told him he was lucky because they had a large order of white flowers in for a wedding that weekend. He stopped at the local convenience store to get the largest bar of chocolate Francine had confided that she adored. He paid for the chocolate, smiling to himself about this woman who was full of contradictions. Cheap chocolate and champagne she had said.   
  


He parked in front of Francine's building and walked up to her apartment. The door swung open on Francine, in jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, giving him a big smile.   
  


"I saw you pull up."   
  


Efraim leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm glad I'm here, too."   
  


Francine waved him inside, and closed the door. He handed her the flowers and chocolate. Her eyes were locked on the flowers, picking out the different types in the large bouquet. Orange blossoms, freesia, stephanotis, white roses, and white tulips were softly arranged, ready to be placed in water. Only Efraim would bring a woman he was dating a large bouquet of wedding flowers! She doubted he knew which flower was which beyond the roses and tulips. And she knew he would be embarrassed if she told him. So she buried her nose in the blossoms, inhaling the sweetness of their fragrance.   
  


"Follow me!" She told him, walking to the kitchen, where she put the flowers in a vase and took them into the dining room to set them on the table. Efraim followed her and she watched as he looked at her pictures and the few remembrances she had on the side board.   
  


Efraim picked up a framed picture and letter. The picture was obviously Francine when she was 13 or 14 years old. Long legs, white blonde hair pulled into a very messy pony tail, hugging and being hugged by an older man. The adoration that each had for the other was obvious in the aging photograph. The letter was addressed to 'My beloved KiKi,' while the body of the letter was in Morse Code. Efraim looked at the man in the photograph again, who he surmised was Francine's grandfather.   
  


"KiKi?"   
  


Francine's face lit with pleasure. She walked over to Efraim, slipping her arm around him and taking the frame.   
  


"My grandfather called me KiKi, it was his pet name for me. He used to say 'Francine Catherine Caroline Desmond is too fancy of a name for my hellion!' No one has called me KiKi since he died, right before I went away to college."   
  


He could hear the longing in her voice, the ache of loss that was still with her. .   
  


"No one calls you KiKi? Your Mother?"   
  


Francine laughed as she returned the frame to its place. "No! Mother would never. It used to scandalize her when my grandfather would call me that in company. No, my grandfather said it was a special name for his special girl to be used by special people." Francine turned in Efraim's arms, giving him a bright smile that did nothing to hide the sheen of tears in her eyes. 

"What would you like to drink? I have a secret to share with you. I love Tex-Mex food, and I'm quite a mean fajita maker, so, I have some beer which goes good with that, tames the fire."   
  


"I would certainly hope not." He replied, his voice low and husky.   
  


Francine gave him a sassy grin and asked him to come help her in the kitchen.   
  


"Lonestar or Shiner Bock?" Francine held up the two bottles for Efraim to choose from. He took the Bock and looked for a bottle key. Francine pulled one out of her back pocket and grinned when Efraim raised an eyebrow. He popped the top off his and Francine's bottles.   
  


She had everything lined up to begin, and together they cooked their dinner, laughing as Francine tried to manhandle an iron skillet in an attempt to flip the contents. They decided to stay at the island and eat, with everything hot right off the stove. Francine brought in the dishes which Efraim laid out side by side on the island, and started to roll fajitas for them. Francine told him to stop, she ran into the dining room and came back with the flowers Efraim brought her. She set them down, Efraim popped a piece of steak in her mouth and quickly kissed her.   
  


"Let's eat!" She told him laughing, happy that he was there with her.   
  


They leaned on the counter, eating and talking. Francine had made the traditional Tex-Mex accompaniments to go with the fajitas. They rolled everything in warm flour tortillas, taking bites and washing it down with beer. Efraim had taken off his jacket and tie, rolled up his sleeves and was enjoying himself. He hadn't expected this tonight. This was a new side to Francine, casual, relaxed, good fun and funny. After dinner, Francine broke into the chocolate bar, telling Efraim that the flan she had was 'too uppity' for their dinner. He wholeheartedly agreed.   
  


They washed up together, poured coffee and headed into the living room. They sat side by side, talking shop, about the headlines that day, and the state of whatever. Francine rested her head on the crook of Efraim's arm, happy and comfortable with his company. She thought about the times she had run from him and was happy she had finally stopped.   
  


Efraim saw her soft smile and leaned his head back on the couch. He could get used to this kind of evening; the feeling of belonging that he had tonight was something he had longed to have for his own. "I could get used to this." He couldn't believe he had said out loud what he was thinking.   
  


Francine giggled, and snuggled in closer. "I was just thinking that myself."   
  


"I'm glad I'm not the only one! This is a different side of you, Francine. If I hadn't shared a few with you, no one could have convinced me you drank beer!"   
  


"This is how I was with my grandfather. The rest of the time, I had the family name to uphold. I guess it's the way I was raised. My Mother is so proud of what I do, my accomplishments, I guess her expectations and those of my father of how I should act just pervade everything I do."   
  


He nodded, he understood family expectations. "So, it's not cheap chocolate and champagne. It's cheap chocolate and beer!" They both laughed.   
  


"Promise not to tell anyone?"   
  


"It'll be our secret, Francine."   
  


Francine sat up and turned to Efraim, holding out her hand. "Let's shake on it."   
  


He took her hand and shook it, the two of them laughing over a shared secret. He looked at Francine, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing her wrist. Her eyes fluttered closed; a soft smile lit her face.   
  


Efraim knew he had to get up and leave, but he knew he would be leaving his heart here with this amazing woman. "I should leave."   
  


Francine opened her eyes and grimaced at Efraim. She wasn't surprised. "I knew you would say that." She rested her palms on his cheeks, leaning in to kiss him.   
  


"Francine, I want to be that man your grandfather talked to you about in his letter. I want to be that someone special to call you KiKi."   
  


"I want that too."   
  


"Are you sure you want it to be me?" He saw her surprise at his asking. He could see she still had doubts, and he would not settle for less than all of her heart in this matter.   
  


"It's not . . ."   
  


"I know you need more time. As much as I want to stay here with you tonight and every night after this, I'm willing to wait until you want the same thing. You don't deserve anything less." He stood up, picked up his jacket from the chair he had tossed it over. His tie he put around Francine's neck, using it to pull her close. He laughed at her expression.   
  


"Now I see this fascination you have for yanking on my tie all the time! It's a power trip! Look, keep this one here so I have a reason to come back." He leaned down, pulling her close, holding her tightly against him. He let the enjoyment of the evening filter into a kiss that left them both wanting more.   
  


They walked silently to the door. Efraim opened it and walked through. He turned to Francine, who smiled softly. "Goodnight Efraim." She told him as she leaned on the door for support.   
  


"Goodnight . . . KiKi."   
  


~~~   
  


Several weeks had passed in a flurry of activity at the Agency. Amanda's hunch turned out to be the break the team had been looking for. Efraim was always fascinated how Amanda could look at all that data and find something that turned the case. He could see how Lee and Amanda had become the best agent team the Agency had, they complemented each other's strengths and minimized the weaknesses.   
  


The third week of line surveillance on the banks in the Bahamas finally paid off. There was increased activity for a period of four days. It just so happened that the formal signing of a trade agreement with a newly emerging former Eastern bloc country would be announced within a few days.   
  


Lee had formally made presentations to State regarding the leads they had pulled together. The ambassador wanted concrete proof. Lee, on his best political behavior, informed the ambassador they would have their proof when they lost the trade agreement if they didn't act on the information they were being handed. They had staged the presentations to give the best proof they could. Francine gave an overview of their theory, which was backed up by an amazing amount of facts pulled together by Amanda and Francine. Efraim was giving them 'The Lecture' on former Soviet black marketeers and their current incarnation in the States, and Lee closed, tying it all together.   
  


"Excellent work, people," Billy said, proud of the successful efforts of his team.   
  


Lee was pleased with the outcome, and was looking forward to the next round. Dr. Smyth pulled the rug out by telling the group that State had decided to use their own assets to work the problem now that they had a foundation to build on.   
  


"The changing world is no place for old spies with old grudges, Scarecrow!" Dr. Smyth had blown smoke on them all as he left.   
  


"That old. . ."   
  


"Lee-e-e. . ."   
  


Lee stopped at Amanda's warning. He dragged his hand through his hair and grinned the famous Stetson grin. "Talk about old spies!" Amanda smiled at her husband.   
  


Billy rubbed his hands together. "People! How about we have a night out? Get some good food, find some good music? How's that sound?" Billy knew that Dotty and the kids were gone visiting for the week, and he knew that Francine and Efraim were pretty much glued together outside of work. He actually had to get home, Jeannie had the family coming over, but, he just wanted to hear their excuses.   
  


"Ah, well, Billy. That sounds great. . . But. . .I'm . . . " Lee started to say, fishing for a excuse.   
  


"Lee's still getting tired at the end of the day. . ." Amanda offered with a slight shrug of her shoulders.   
  


"I am not! Oh, yeah, I am! I. . .we. . ."   
  


"Dotty still out of town?" Billy asked, the model of innocence.   
  


Amanda blushed and even Lee turned a shade or two brighter. "Yeah, something like that." Lee conceded on a cough.   
  


Billy turned to Francine and Efraim. He watched Efraim search for an excuse, but Francine looked like she was going to call his bluff, so, he grinned and smoothed down his vest. "People, get out of here!" He chuckled to himself as he walked into his office, pleased with his matchmaking efforts once again. He thought that not only would his efforts pay off personally for his people, but there were benefits at work as well.   
  


Beaman had softened some of Francine's rather hard edges, and she had influenced how he thought at work. He was more focused, using his intellect to hone in on a problem, not the usual Beaman trip through the universe of information. Interesting combination he thought as he congratulated himself on a fine job.   
  


Efraim and Francine watched Billy walk into his office and close the door. Francine started towards his office, but Efraim stopped her.   
  


"Francine, he's having fun. He figures it's his right considering how he put Lee and Amanda together."   
  


Francine spun on her heel and looked at him. "You know?!"   
  


"Of course I know! He was complaining last week about this family get together."   
  


"And what about having fun at our expense?"   
  


Efraim took Francine by the hand and headed towards her office. "Francine, as far as I'm concerned, he can have all the fun he wants! Look, how about dinner out, maybe a movie. What do you think?"   
  


"Oh Efraim, I like our evenings in."   
  


Efraim stopped and looked at her, there was something in the tone of her voice. . . "Afraid to be seen in public with me?"   
  


"That was uncalled for."   
  


"Francine, everyone here at the Agency knows we've been seeing one another. You brought in three of my ties and two suit jackets the other day that I had left at your place. You don't think these people aren't bright enough to figure out that I'd left them there?" He gently held her arm length away from him so he could see her face. "Will it make it too real?"   
  


"What are you saying?"   
  


"It's one thing to have lunch with me, another to have dinner at my place or yours, but to have a night out, that says 'Couple'." She kept her head down, Efraim couldn't read her, he had no clue what she was thinking. "Look. Maybe we need to think about this . . ."   
  


"I don't need to think about it, let's go out." Her head was still down, she wouldn't look him in the face.   
  


"Francine. I don't want to go out tonight so you can prove you can do it. Let's talk tomorrow, okay?" He let go of her and walked to his office. He sat in his chair and tried to figure out what had just happened. He started his lock down sequence on the computer after a quick check of activity on his tagged lines. He saw Francine leave without a look back at him.   
  


He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk, sighing loudly. With his hands behind his head, he looked up at the ceiling where he had star charts tacked up. He liked to think that stargazing helped him think a problem through; it probably just gave his mind enough of a break to think clearly.   
  


He didn't think it was going to help with Francine.   
  


As Billy left his office, he saw the light on in Efraim's. He walked over and saw Efraim staring at the ceiling, a sure sign something was bothering him.   
  


"You ever see any answers in those stars, Efraim?" Billy came in and sat down. He smiled at Efraim's rueful snort. He waited while Efraim pulled his feet off his desk and sat up.   
  


"What happened? I thought you and Francine were going to head out, having escaped my invitation out."   
  


"We knew you had a family night planned, Billy. You were complaining about it last week."   
  


Billy just laughed. "I thought you were so busy you wouldn't remember! Just like to see my agents remember all the things they have in their lives that are important outside of this office. What did you and Francine forget that something more important kept you in your office, and her stomping out of here like I haven't seen in a couple of months?"   
  


"It's complicated Billy."   
  


"Of course it is, Beaman, it's love." At Efraim's look of derision, Billy held up his hand.   
  


"I have eyes in my head. Have you told her you love her?"   
  


"No. I didn't want to scare her off. She isn't ready for me to say it yet."   
  


"How do you know? And are you ready to say the words to her?"   
  


"Jeez, Billy!" Efraim wondered what Billy would say if he told him that he thought about her constantly, the last thought he had before going to sleep was about her, he dreamt about her, woke up thinking about her and he couldn't wait to see her again!   
  


"You know, you had it rough here for a few years when you first started. Are you sure you don't want her to prove something to you before you tell her how you really feel?"   
  


"I think she's ashamed of being with me."   
  


"And you want her to prove that she isn't. How?"   
  


"How what? I'm not even sure I know what we're talking about anymore, Billy."   
  


Billy stood up, looked around at the gadgets and stuff in Efraim's office. He could never figure out how Efraim could concentrate with all the distractions around him, but somehow he did.   
  


"I guess you'll have your answer when you figure that out. Go home, that's an order, Beaman. Think about it, and don't wait too long, she needs your assurances too."   
  


Efraim nodded at his boss and watched him leave.   
  


~~~   
  


Efraim put the key in the lock and opened his door. It was rare that he came home from work anymore without Francine. It felt wrong being here without her. He walked over to the phone to check messages on the answering machine. His brother-in-law left a message thanking him for the heads-up on the potential problems at State, one from his Naval Academy roommate wanting to set a time for racquetball, and his dad called to remind him to call his mother on her birthday. But not Francine. He stabbed a finger at the button, erasing the messages.   
  


He headed toward the kitchen, having tossed his suit jacket on the couch. He pulled his tie off, popping a button off of his shirt. He swore roundly at the button, blaming the ills of the world on flimsy thread.   
  


Did Billy have a point? Did he want some sort of proof from Francine before he said the words?   
  


He guessed he did.   
  


He grabbed a beer and headed out to his balcony. It overlooked the small courtyard in his complex and he liked to sit out there in the evenings, watching the day fall to dusk and dusk to night. Was he in love with Francine? Was he just trying to prove something? Where had those thoughts come from? Could he move on from here? Walk away from Francine?   
  


His heart slammed in his chest. He got up and walked into his bedroom. He changed into a pair of shorts and a Naval Academy shirt. He found his running shoes under the bed, tied them on and headed out.   
  


He took his usual route around the monuments. The sun was setting, turning the alabaster of the buildings a brilliant pink. He stopped at the Washington Monument, looking around the mall. This was one of his favorite places. He and Francine often walked here on their lunch break and more often than not saw Lee and Amanda here as well. Francine had laughed the first time they saw Lee and Amanda, hand in hand walking the paths. She said now she knew where they always disappeared to! Taking Efraim's hand, Francine nodded towards Lee and Amanda, telling him that it would give them good luck.   
  


He turned and left the mall and ran through the city, not paying attention to where he was going. He stopped and looked up. In front of him rose the edifice of Francine's building. He heard Billy's words.... 'Have you told her you love her?' echoing in his head.   
  


He ran up the steps and down the hall to her apartment. He rang the bell. He rang again. She didn't answer. He started to panic; had he lost her? What was he going to do? He turned and left, feeling dejected. He came out onto the walk and turned to leave, then had another thought.   
  


Francine had a balcony like his, hidden in the trees and virtually unseen from the street. He had teased her, telling her it was a terrible balcony for a spy, and she had assured him she could see everything on the street below from her tree house. She had probably seen him run up.   
  


Quietly, he made his way under the trees, looking up to see her balcony. He found the tree with the huge branch that passed in front of her railing. He gave thanks for the big trees in his parent's yard that he had climbed constantly as a kid. He pulled himself up the huge limbs of the tree, being careful not to make any noise in the branches. Sure enough, there she was in her chair sitting in the dark and staring at the street. He thought about what he was about to do, knowing one way or the other, his life was about to change.   
  


He just hoped she didn't shoot him.   
  


~~~   
  


Efraim jumped from the large branch, landing on Francine's balcony to her left. She jumped up out of the chair and spun, he put his hands up to hopefully ward off any attack that might be headed his way. "Francine! It's me! "   
  


"Good grief, Efraim! Are you crazy? What are you doing here?"   
  


Efraim leaned over, hands propped on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He held up a hand for her to give him a minute while his mind searched furiously for a good reason for him landing on her balcony. "You didn't answer your door."   
  


"Because I didn't want to see you. But I forgot, you don't take hints well." She was angry with him, her arms folded tight across her chest, her foot tapping, and the look in her eye didn't bode well for him at all.   
  


"I'm sorry. Francine, I'm sorry. I was wrong. I was stupid. Please, forgive me."   
  


"I'm not ashamed of you."   
  


He looked up at the woman he was in love with and prayed for yet another chance. "I know that; forgive me for trying to make you prove it."   
  


She nodded at him, tears spilling down her cheeks. He took the step that separated them and gently pulled her into his arms. He kissed away the tears on her face, all the while telling her he loved her. Her tears started anew, and he was at a loss as to why.   
  


"KiKi! What's the matter? Why are you crying?" She was crying in earnest now, holding onto him by his shirt, tears wetting his shirt and chest. He held her close, gently rocking her. "I love you. I'm in love with you. Please, don't cry!"   
  


Francine had her face buried in his chest, she was crying and saying something, but he couldn't understand a word. But he thought it looked good for them because she was holding onto him tightly.   
  


"KiKi, I can't understand a word you're saying." He felt her start to laugh, he was so out of his league here, holding a woman in his arms whom he had just told he loved. She was crying and now she was laughing. She had told him he was crazy tonight, maybe he was. Right now he felt like it.   
  


"You love me. You said you love me!"   
  


"I understood that part, I said it!" Confusion reflected in his features.   
  


"Oh Efraim! Don't start to analyze things now!"   
  


"I'm sorry, it's a habit when I'm confused!"   
  


She giggled, placing small kisses across his chest. He thought maybe he had said the right thing after all. He held her at arms length away from him; he was only human and after the roller coaster of emotions, he didn't think he had much left in the way of self control. "Francine, I love you. I can't face another day without telling you."   
  


She reached up and put her arms around his neck as she slowly molded herself to him, her voice low and sexy. "Tell me again."   
  


He slipped his arms down to the small of her back, holding her against him. He looked into her eyes, eyes that were sparkling and smiling at him, and he knew he was lost.   
  


"I love you, Francine. With everything I am, I love you."   
  


"And I love you, Efraim." Efraim hadn't expected that! His heard a rushing in his ears, and felt a little unsteady on his feet. Taking a huge breath of air, he tried to steady himself. "Efraim Beaman, do not pass out on me now!" He started to laugh, Francine joined in. "Do you want to sit down, Efraim?"   
  


"I think maybe it's a good idea."   
  


Francine led him inside to the couch where he sat down. Francine brought him a glass of water, sitting beside him, she reached out to lightly rub the front of his shirt where it was damp from her tears. "Out running?" she asked him, leaning her head on his arm as she stroked his chest.   
  


He grabbed her hand, she was distracting him and he could barely concentrate on what was being said as it was. "Yeah, I always run when I'm frustrated."   
  


Francine shook her hand free and giggled at him as she trailed her fingers over his chest. Hearing the tone of his voice, she knew she was the source of his frustration. "When did you start running? High School? College?"   
  


"Right after that first Agency Christmas party when I met you."   
  


Her hand stilled, her eyes flew up to his and she smiled at him. "You've been running quite a bit then."   
  


He pulled her into his arms, felt her relax, and thought to himself that this was how life should be. "Every day since Francine. Every day since." She closed her eyes and sighed. Efraim captured the last of the sigh with his lips.   
  


Francine slipped her hand under his shirt, feeling his quick intake of air. His stomach muscles contracted at her touch and she smiled as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss between them. She sighed as she felt his hands on her back as he unfastened her bra. Her head fell back as he began a gentle assault on her throat, his thumbs running under the band of her bra to free her of it. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling his head closer, wanting and needing more of his touch.   
  


Through the haze of their growing passion, Efraim heard a persistent pounding. He thought it might be his heart, but the pounding wasn't in sync with the slamming in his chest. Door, his brain said, someone is pounding on the door.   
  


"KiKi, are you expecting someone?"   
  


Francine's head snapped up as she listened to the pounding on her front door. "Only you, Efraim." She quickly pulled herself together, and went to the door. Efraim righted his shirt and slowly followed along behind her. Francine opened the door to find a D.C. police officer standing there.   
  


"Ma'am, Sir. Sorry to bother you this evening, but we had a call from a woman driving along this road saying she saw a man climbing a tree in front of this complex. Have you seen anything out of the ordinary tonight?" Francine turned to Efraim, her eyes huge and full of laughter. Efraim shook his head and put his hand on the door to allow Francine the opportunity to sneak behind him.   
  


Francine walked behind Efraim, pinching him as she did. He had known she would need a second to get control before she laughed; how she loved this man!   
  


"No Officer, there was no assault from the trees here tonight. I'm sorry you had to come out of your way." Efraim told the police officer.   
  


Francine's hand was on the waistband of Efraim's shorts and she slipped her fingers just inside the waistband. Efraim kicked her foot, quickly apologizing, but giving her a look that promised retribution.   
  


"Well, the lady who called said a friend of hers lived here. . .let's see, a Mrs. Ferguson called, yeah, she was real insistent. But I can see you're just fine. Sorry we interrupted your evening. Goodnight. And if you do see anything please, give us a call. We don't want some nutcase breaking in using the balconies."   
  


Francine had let her hand drop behind Efraim's leg; she was drawing her finger up the back of his leg, waiting for him to jump. "No problem officer, if we see anything, we'll call right away."   
  


The officer turned and shook his head. He heard the door close behind him and the sound of laughter. He smiled to himself as he climbed back in the squad car.   
  


His partner looked over and asked. "What's up? Any problems?"   
  


The officer laughed. "Not up there! There was nothing goin' on up there that they weren't consenting to!" He grinned. "I'd say we interrupted the patch up of a lover's tiff! Come on, let's get out of here."   
  


Leaning against the apartment door. . . "Nutcase?" Efraim asked with an incredulous look on his face   
  


"Efraim, can't you break and enter without being seen?"   
  


"I wasn't breaking, and I didn't enter without an invitation." Efraim was indignant at her question, he never got caught. Well, almost never.   
  


"I know. You were just bending the rules! How in the world did that woman see you? Does she drive around D.C. with night vision goggles on?"   
  


Efraim suddenly stood up straight as he remembered the pinch and caress while he had been talking to the officer. He turned Francine until she was up against the wall. "I owe you for the 'help' you were giving me there while I was lying to that police officer!"   
  


Francine slipped underneath his arms, backing into the room. Efraim was right behind her, moving in on her. Francine stopped. She wasn't going to run anymore. She loved this man, and she wanted this man. Francine took a step to him and he opened his arms for her, she took the last step.   
  


She reached up, gently taking his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. "I love you Efraim." She took him by the hand, leading him to her bedroom. She turned on the light and walked into the room, leaving him by the door. His stare was hot and urgent. Francine tried to take a deep breath, but found it hard to breathe period.   
  


"Stay. Stay with me."   
  


Efraim walked into the room, taking her in his arms.   
  


"Always."   
  


~~~~   
  


The ringing of the phone woke Efraim. He looked over to see Francine asleep on his arm, he gently shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open, and as she focused on him, she smiled. Efraim thought he had never seen anything more beautiful than Francine's smile.   
  


"Hello, beautiful. Here comes the phone, k?" He lifted the receiver, holding it to Francine's ear. 

He could make out Billy's voice on the other end and he was just able to pick out a word here and there.   
  


". . . Agnes Ferguson . . . balcony . . . strange man . . . okay?"   
  


Francine's eyes sparkled with laughter. "Uh, Billy, I'm just fine. There are no strange men climbing onto my balcony, I promise you I am just fine . . . actually, I'm wonderful, everything is wonderful." She quickly added at Efraim's glare over her statement that she was 'just fine'.   
  


. . . duty roster . . . stay home tomorrow."   
  


"Thank you Billy! I'd love the day off. Be..Beaman? Oh . . . he isn't answering his phone? No, he hasn't called me. Um, I'm not sure if I'll hear from him . . . tell him he's off the duty roster tomorrow too? Alright . . . sure Billy, I'll tell him, if I hear from him. Thanks. I will. Goodnight!" Francine handed Efraim the telephone, which he hung up.   
  


He turned back to her and pulling her into his arms, they both laughed. "Now I see why Lee says that women is the 11th plague! I think I will live to regret encountering her."   
  


Francine snuggled up to his side, and he pulled her closer to him, kissing her hair.   
  


"Are you hungry?" She asked him.   
  


"No." He told her, his hand possessively running over her body.   
  


"Thirsty?"   
  


"Nooo, KiKi, I'm not thirsty."   
  


"Do you want anything?"   
  


Efraim rolled her over, following so he was able to lean above her. He nodded his head, looking at the woman who owned his heart, whom he had just made love with. He kissed her, and leaned over to nibble her ear.   
  


"Hmmmm. Anything? I think maybe so . . . ." He proceeded to show her just exactly what he wanted.   
  


~~~   
  


A few weeks after the incident with the balcony and D.C. Police, the Agency held a general briefing of low-level classified personnel. Agnes Ferguson was one of the people brought in and she wasted no time in cornering Francine to ask about that night.   
  


"I know what I saw, Ms. Desmond. I saw a foot dangling from that tree. I saw a man running down your street earlier; he was wearing one of those grey Naval Academy T-shirts and grey shorts with the Navy insignia on them. I told the police officer I saw exactly that. I just wish I had gotten a good look at his face, but he was running pretty fast!"   
  


Lee stood up and walked out of the room. He ran weekly with Beaman and knew exactly what he wore when he ran. Billy got up next and smacked both hands against his chest as he exited the room with a big grin. He often met with Lee and Beaman at a local breakfast spot when they were out running.   
  


Francine dropped the files she had been holding onto the floor and leaned over to pick them up, hoping that everyone would think the redness of her face was from bending over and not embarrassment. She quickly followed Lee and Billy out of the room.   
  


It seemed the only ones with their composure left intact were Efraim, Amanda and Agnes Ferguson. Amanda was able to keep hers from years of dealing with Lee in her bushes and her mother's constant questioning. Efraim was thinking of how best to utilize Mrs. Ferguson's natural nosiness, and Mrs. Ferguson, because she knew what she saw and she felt it her duty to see that someone take care of Ms. Desmond.   
  


"Mr. Beaman, I hope I'm not being too forward here..." Efraim raised an eyebrow . . . The woman's a steamroller and she's worried about being forward?   
  


"I know what I saw that night. And I know that you and Ms. Desmond are a couple. Such a nice couple too, her eyes just light up when she sees you, and you! Oh, you just have to look at you to know you're in love with her!"   
  


Amanda's eyes grew large at this conversation She thought maybe she should get up and leave, but she just couldn't move. Agnes has that effect on people!   
  


"You just can never tell about men who sit in bushes and trees, well . . ." Agnes gave Amanda an apologetic look, she knew Lee was all right, but he had spent a lot of time in her bushes over the years. ". . . well, sometimes there are reasons for it. But, Ms. Desmond has you and I feel it my duty to urge you to protect her in some manner. Surely you have skills you can use to protect her."   
  


"I assure you, Mrs. Ferguson, that Ms. Desmond is fine. There was no trouble there that night." He held up his hand to stave off her interruption. "I was having dinner with Ms. Desmond that night. There were no intruders. I'm sure you saw something, but it may have been the grandson or relative of one of the residents. I think what we are dealing with here, Mrs. Ferguson, is a case of 'shadow shock'. Happens to most new employees here at the Agency."   
  


Agnes was relieved that Efraim had been with Francine, but she wasn't going to give in without one last salvo. "I'm so thankful you were there that night, Mr. Beaman. But, perhaps you should convince Ms. Desmond to move. You don't want her to come home one night and find an unsavory gentleman on her balcony, do you?" Amanda gave a silent laugh, which she managed to quickly cover with a cough.   
  


Efraim gently placed both hands on the conference table and pushed himself up and out of the chair. "Mrs. Ferguson, you are absolutely correct. I don't want Francine finding any unsavory gentlemen on her balcony. Moving is the perfect answer. Thank you. Thank you for your concern. If you'll excuse me, I'll tell her right away. Amanda? Please schedule Mrs. Ferguson for some basic classes. I think we can channel her natural abilities in observation to our benefit." He walked out of the conference room and headed directly to Billy's office. He knew he'd find Lee, Billy and Francine there.   
  


As he opened the door to Billy's office, he could hear Amanda on the speaker scheduling Agnes for basic observation classes, which meant airport duty. He thought it would be a good place for her to start, she had damn good observation skills. Who knew what she'd come up with. He almost shuddered at the possibilities.   
  


Francine was sprawled on Billy's couch, fanning herself with a file folder. Billy and Lee had tears rolling down their cheeks from laughing. Efraim whacked Lee on the back as he walked past him, telling him to keep laughing. Lee held up his hands in surrender.   
  


Efraim sat next to Francine and smiled at her. Francine rolled her eyes, about to say something when Agnes' voice stopped them as it came through loud and clear on the speaker box on Billy's desk.   
  


"Amanda, dear. I know Mr. Beaman is an agent, but sometimes I think he's more of a thinker than a man of action. Do you know if he has special 'skills?'"Efraim hung his head in wonder, Lee and Billy were falling over themselves with laughter, while Francine had a dreamy smile on her face.   
  


They could hear the amusement in Amanda's voice when she answered Agnes' question. "Mr. Beaman is fully qualified. I filed his last fitness report myself, and he is an expert marksman and highly skilled in several forms of hand-to-hand combat. I think he's capable of taking care of anything Ms. Desmond might need." All of this brought peels of laughter to the office again, as Francine nodded her head in agreement with Amanda and silently mouthed to Efraim that he could take care of anything she might need.   
  


As soon as Amanda finished with Agnes, she went to Billy's office and scolded everyone for leaving her there with Agnes.   
  


"Thanks for defending me in there, Amanda." Efraim said, shaking his head at Agnes Ferguson and her boldness.   
  


Amanda laughed. "Efraim, don't forget that I pick Lee up after he's had breakfast with you after the two of you have gone running! I've seen your running gear too!"   
  


This brought the room to laughter again as Efraim hung is head. Amanda walked to the door and turned them with one last parting shot. "It seems to me that spies have a thing for sitting in foliage!"   
  


~~~   
  


Efraim looked up as Francine walked into his office. He smiled as she sat down and put a cup of coffee on his desk for him. He had been immersed in reports he had picked up from the State Department on the outcome of the treaty signing that they had investigated. They had been able to find several 'brokers' who had tried to bribe the emerging governments bureaucrats into backing out of the deal with United States. The new government had dealt with the bureaucrats; who now found themselves in the middle of a trial with jail time ahead. Dr. Smyth had said it was an improvement over the old way, which he demonstrated with a finger to the head. Efraim secretly wondered if the old man really thought that or was just being politically correct.   
  


Efraim reached for the coffee cup only to find Francine's hand instead. He quickly looked out the window of his office, then smiled. To hell with them he thought as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. In the two months since he had climbed up to her balcony, they had spent most of their waking and sleeping moments with each other. Their fellow agents had seen the change in their relationship, and regarded them as a couple. They both found acceptance of their being together soothing to nerves that had been pulled tight over the years.   
  


He wanted more. They were almost inseparable, but they still had their own apartments. They were happy as they were now, but he knew there was something more for them. Efraim found himself thinking about his family, the years growing up with his parents and brothers and sister. He'd had a happy, boisterous upbringing. He admitted to himself that his entire family was a group of over achievers, but they were a happy bunch, if not a little strange. He wanted that happiness for himself, and for Francine.   
  


His family had loved Francine right away. She had been so nervous but the noise and the happiness from years of family life in the house had soothed her. His mother had seen immediately the love he had for Francine and she had tears in her eyes when she welcomed Francine to their home. His brother's youngest son had heard Efraim call Francine 'KiKi', and had asked if he could call her Aunt KiKi. Francine's eyes had flown to Efraim's in question, he had leaned over and kissed her as he nodded his consent. Francine had smiled at the little boy and told him she would be happy to be called Aunt KiKi. By the end of the day, the entire family had taken hold of the nickname, using it with a teasing affection.   
  


Marriage. Marriage was the answer. He had seen how it could be when the couple was the right couple. He and Francine were right together, he knew it, every fiber of his being told him that this was the woman he was meant to love for a lifetime. But he was at a loss as to how to ask her. He knew from Lee that he had proposed to Amanda during Amanda's rescue in the Nightcrawler case. Now that was a relationship to think about. Everything that had seemed stacked against them fell in the face of the love they had for one another.   
  


"Efraim? What are you thinking about?" Francine's voice edged into his consciousness.   
  


He looked at her and apologized. "I'm sorry, I was. . . thinking. My mind was wandering."   
  


"Nice thoughts?"   
  


He grinned at her and her sassy question. "Very nice thoughts!"   
  


She laughed softly. She loved these little games that they played with one another. "About me?" She batted her eyes, flirting with him.   
  


"Hmmmm. Let me think. Oh, ouch! Yes! They were very nice thoughts all about you!" He rubbed his arm where she had swatted him with a file folder.   
  


"Going to share them with me?"   
  


"No. Not now. Maybe later." He grinned at her, watching as her breath caught in her throat.   
  


"Going to make me work these thoughts out of you?"   
  


Efraim leaned across his desk, lifting her chin with his finger. He gave her a quick kiss. "Baby, I'm dyin' for you to try!" They both laughed at his comeback. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? I have some things to check on in the Q-Bureau," Efraim said as he left Francine in his office.   
  


He headed straight up to the Q-Bureau. He'd ask Amanda what she thought if Lee wasn't around. Lee would have a great laugh at his expense, and he was nervous enough as it was and didn't need that kind of pressure.   
  


He knocked on the Q-Bureau door. At Amanda's answer to come on in, he opened the door. He was in luck, Amanda was alone.   
  


"Where's Lee?" Efraim grabbed a chair and sat down.   
  


"He headed over to State. Seems there are some 'concerns' about all that ruckus over the trade treaty. He thought he could get a better feel for it if he could see the data himself without it being filtered. He'll probably bring the reports back here. What's up Efraim?"   
  


"Amanda, you know, this is probably a bad idea. I shouldn't have bothered you." He stood up to leave, and Amanda motioned for him to sit back down.   
  


"I'll bet you have a question about Francine." He nodded in agreement.   
  


"Well, what question do you have? I'll help if I can."   
  


"I don't know where to start."   
  


"Is there a problem?"   
  


"No, well not the type of problem you're talking about. I. . . I don't know how to ask her to marry me."   
  


Amanda's head, which had still been behind her computer terminal snapped up to look at Efraim.   
  


"Efraim! That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Amanda jumped up and came around the desk to hug him. He thanked her and reminded Amanda that he hadn't asked her yet. Amanda perched on the corner of the desk. "You should be talking to her, Efraim, not to me."   
  


"I don't know how to bring up the subject."   
  


"Haven't the two of you ever spoken about it? Hopes? Dreams? The future?"   
  


"No. Yes. Well, not exactly. The future in a very general way, my mom was talking about my niece's graduation from Junior High next Spring and was saying how she wanted Francine to help with planning the party. I mean stuff like that. But not marriage."   
  


Amanda could have laughed, here everyone was pushing them, and at least to Efraim it had no connection to his future with Francine. "Well, I'd say your mom is pretty astute if she is asking Francine to help with long range plans. Efraim, I'm just gonna say it, everyone can see how much you love Francine, and if she was any happier, I'd think I was in an alternative universe. My personal theory is the two of you have had a 'thing' for each other all these years. You certainly have for her. Why else did you stay here and turn down those offers from State and the think tanks in town?"   
  


"I didn't think anyone but Billy knew about them."   
  


Amanda shook her head and told him how the calls for clearance to talk to him had come in through her. . .   
  


"And Francine has always had a soft spot for you. I know she was pretty hard on you, but she was to everyone. She just had to find someone who loved her for her. You do."   
  


"Amanda, you don't have to convince me. I want to marry her. I just don't know how to ask her!"   
  


"Are you afraid that she'll turn you down?"   
  


"We've only been together, what? Four or five months?"   
  


"Both of you have known each other for a long time, Efraim. I've watched these little games the two of you have played over the years. I don't think she would have played, or initiated some of them, if she didn't have feelings for you all this time."   
  


"What about Jonathan?"   
  


"Oh Efraim, he is in the past. He may have hurt her and made her careful, but she doesn't love him. She is, however, in love with you. Okay. Let's get back to your question. How do you ask her? Well, I suppose you know all the traditional ways?"   
  


"I was going to head out to look for a ring. Amanda, I just don't want this moment to be something we look back on and laugh about, like the night I climbed the tree to her apartment."   
  


Amanda laughed. She could understand what he was saying, but he was looking at it from the wrong angle. "Look. I'll tell you what Francine said to me after that afternoon with Agnes, remember?"   
  


"How can I forget? Everyone in the room, with the exception of Agnes, knew I had climbed into her apartment! And that we had lied about it to the cops and Billy!"   
  


"I wanted to apologize for Agnes and she laughed it off. Francine told me it was the most romantic evening of her life and she never wanted to forget a single second of what had happened. Efraim, whatever happened that night, it all came together to capture her heart. It will be right up there with her wedding day and the day her first child is born. Do you understand?"   
  


"So, it's not a joke?"   
  


"No, its a memory of joy. You can laugh from sheer joy too, you know?"   
  


Efraim nodded his head in understanding. "We laugh a lot."   
  


"That's a good thing!" Efraim stood up, gave Amanda a quick hug and headed out the door.   
  


Amanda watched him go, laughing as she told the closing door she was glad she could help. Now she had a secret to hold, and would wait anxiously until Efraim finished the job!   
  


Amanda didn't get a chance to watch and wait. Lee had come back with Intel from State that didn't look good at all. It seemed that Lee's and Efraim's hunch of the Russian Mafia thugs coming to look for who messed up their deal was now a reality. There had been a heavy shake down of some of the Eastern European bureaucrats, one had been killed, and an American agent had been shot and seriously wounded. State was screaming that they hadn't been warned of any retribution, while even Dr. Smyth was busy reminding them that the highest level warning had been issued on the possibility of reprisal.   
  


Smyth was on the war path, giving Billy and Lee an earful. "I want names. I don't like being dragged on the carpet at State, it makes it hard for me to take their money on the golf course. Capice?? So, get off your fannies and shake the out lead. 'K kiddies?"   
  


Francine and Amanda immediately hit the computers, tracking down all passports that had entered the country of question. Lee was working his string of agents in the field and Efraim was digging for an angle. He got up from his terminal and went up to the Q-Bureau to see Amanda and Francine.   
  


He opened the door to the Q-Bureau, but neither Francine nor Amanda looked up.   
  


"I was thinking."   
  


"That's good Efraim."   
  


He shot Francine a derisive look, he knew she was intent on what she was doing though, and not paying attention to what he was up to. " I was thinking that we're not going to find the information we want looking at the problem this way. We're coming in the front door, we need to climb in a basement window."   
  


Both women stopped and looked up at him. "Efraim, what are you saying?" Amanda asked him, not following what Efraim was trying to tell them.   
  


"I think I'm following him, Amanda. It's not going to help us to find passports or entry visas, we have to find the names of the locals, right? They're the ones doing the dirty work, not anyone coming into the country. What we're doing is like coming in on the middle of a play."   
  


"Exactly! I hate that." Efraim said, thinking how he and Francine had been late to a movie several weeks ago because. . .   
  


Amanda and Francine laughed. "I know you do, sweetie," Francine agreed. "Okay, we need to find someone with intimate knowledge of the black market rings in the old Soviet Union. Amanda, see where Gregory is these days, he always walked with a foot on both sides of the line." Francine walked over to Efraim and kissed him. Amanda smiled. It was good to see them happy.   
  


"Good thinking, Efraim." Francine told him.   
  


"I told you I was thinking. I know, you just didn't know what I was thinking about!"   
  


"You're getting better!" Francine conceded.   
  


"My focus has improved..." Francine reached up, worried at what he might say about his focus. He kissed her hand and winked at her. "I'm gonna give State a call, tell them what we're thinking.. They might be able to point us in the right direction. Bye my love. See ya Amanda!" Francine blushed and shook her head at his retreating back.   
  


"He sure seems happy these days."   
  


"Are you asking or stating?"   
  


Amanda smiled at Francine. "Both!"   
  


"Thought so. Yes, he is happy, and I'm happy too."   
  


"Good!"   
  


"Amanda? You know, he hasn't said anything about a future for us. I'm beginning to 

wonder . . . you know?"   
  


Amanda got up from her desk and walked over to Francine. "Well, we have been rather busy here the past few days, haven't we?"   
  


Francine looked at Amanda, something in her tone of voice catching her attention. Amanda started to back up to the computer terminal, pointing to the screen, but Francine wasn't about to back off from what she thought was a good piece of information, especially when it concerned her.   
  


"Amanda . . . what has he said to you?"   
  


Amanda tried to bluff her way out, but Francine wouldn't let her. "Now I know why you head up all the interviews, Francine. You're like RADAR! Or a laser, you just hone in on one tiny little piece of nothing and make it into something!"   
  


"Amanda . . . ."   
  


Amanda threw her hands up in the air. "Okay! Oh my gosh, Francine!"   
  


"Well?"   
  


"He was worried because the two of you had only been seeing each other for several months. He was afraid you wouldn't think it was enough time to get to know one another."   
  


"What did you say to him?"   
  


Amanda could see that Francine was worried. "Oh Francine! I told him to go for it! What did you think I would say? I want you both to be happy, and this is such a hard business to find happiness in, isn't it? His mind is on this now, and you know how he focuses on a problem."   
  


"But, the thought has crossed his mind?" Amanda just smiled at Francine. Francine's returned smile was radiant. Amanda was thinking about wedding gifts!   
  


~~~   
  


Lee called his group together in the conference room and was waiting for Efraim to show up. Efraim had a hunch and was checking local arrest reports in the area for small time thugs. Billy told Lee to get on with the briefing, that Beaman would check in later. Billy walked over to Beaman's office to try and hurry him along.   
  


"Beaman, the meeting is in gear and moving along without you."   
  


"Let it, it's not going anywhere important without a place to go."   
  


Billy sighed, one thing about Beaman, when he wanted to, he could cut to the heart of the problem. "Beaman, we really have to do something about your people skills."   
  


"My people skills are fine, Billy. Right now, you're paying me to think and this task force isn't going anywhere without a destination. And for that, we need a name. . .or names! I'm in . . . No, no . . . hmmmm. Now that's interesting."   
  


Billy shook his head, at least he was onto something. He watched as Efraim hit the print button and waited for the printout. Billy picked up the paper as soon as it hit the tray and walked out of the office. Efraim had put his feet up on the desk and was looking at his ceiling again, Billy gave a shrill whistle. Efraim jumped up and smiled sheepishly at Billy, following along behind him.   
  


Both Billy and Efraim entered the conference room, Billy walked up to Lee and gave him the printout. Lee stopped to look it over, giving Efraim a quick glance.   
  


"Alright. I've laid out the picture for you. Beaman has some names that need to be tracked down. I want our assets in the field checkin' in on these people. Amanda and Francine, if you would, coordinate the reports coming in. Beaman, what are you going to do next?" Francine laughed silently, at least Lee knew enough not to tell him what to do, Efraim always did what he thought was next in line, regardless of what others thought. She smiled to herself and thought that he was almost always right as well!   
  


"I want to run background on those names and see if I can tie them to someone stateside." Efraim told Lee. Amanda and Francine looked at each other, smiled, and mouthed the words 'Act Two.'   
  


The meeting broke up and Efraim headed back to his office. He tasked the computer to run background checks on the names he had found and cross-reference them with suspected Russian mafia here in the States. He put his feet up on his desk and looked at the stars on the ceiling.   
  


He let his mind wander back to the conversation he had with Amanda. Did Francine see a future for them? He couldn't see a future without Francine. With all of this going down with State, along with the usual routine at the Agency, there hadn't been time for the two of them to talk. Hours had been late; they'd been dead tired by the time they got home at night.   
  


Should I buy a ring for Francine? Her tastes had changed over the years, she wasn't as flashy and cutting-edge, but she still had great style. He thought she had that timeless, classic aura about her, but, what did he know? Maybe he should just follow his heart, buy the ring and propose like a normal person. But he wanted to sweep her off her feet, very un-normal like. If he wanted it to be special, he was just going to have to wait until he had more time to think about it.   
  


The computer started beeping, Efraim jumped up to look at the data coming across the screen. He laughed when he saw some names that he was familiar with. Some things never change.   
  


~~~   
  


Lee saw the humor in the situation as Efraim had. While the landscape of the spy game may have changed over the past few years, new governments still needed intelligence and the way to gather it was still with people in the field. While there was no longer a KGB or a Stasi, those agents had found jobs in the new administrations springing up around the world. What was it Dr. Smyth had said to him not long ago? "The changing world is no place for old spies with old grudges, Scarecrow!" Wait until he shoved this under his nose!   
  


"This is great, Beaman! Man, I'd love to get in the field after these guys, but, Billy is right, I'm too high profile for this. Same with Amanda and Francine. Let's be honest, this one probably knows Francine better than he knows any of the rest of us. I can't believe he's still a player! And without diplomatic immunity this time! It breaks my heart to have to sit it out."   
  


"I read the case files when I first came here, how you traded Rostov for Amanda. They mistakenly thought Amanda was you, right?"   
  


"Yeah, we'd only been working together for a short while, and I was running her ragged doing errands for me; how she ever put up with that, I'll never know! I was headed out for some R&R, and convinced her to feed my fish; I told her it was to prove herself to me as a partner! The KGB dragged her out of my apartment, Billy had me dragged off a plane and the rest is history."   
  


"What's the deal with Francine?" Efraim asked.   
  


Lee looked at Efraim and motioned for him to close the door and sit down. "His cover was really deep. He managed to get himself assigned as a diplomatic liaison with the West German Embassy here in D.C. He and Francine were an item for awhile. She's the one who blew his cover."   
  


"It's old news."   
  


"Yep, it is. Has been for years. I'm not even sure it was news. But she gets funny about this stuff. Worse, there are some people here who will delight in jammin' it in your face. She's going to be worried about this, just so you know."   
  


"Thanks for caring about her."   
  


Lee laughed. "I always have!"   
  


"Lets get this over with."   
  


~~~   
  


Lee called Amanda, Francine and Billy in and gave them each a printout of Efraim's data. Billy saw the name and quickly looked up at Francine, who had no expression on her face at all. Her head was down as she studied the data. Billy decided to take a business approach to this.   
  


"So, it looks like Los Angeles is home."   
  


"I'm going to give Green in L.A. a call about this. Maybe we should get him back here and get him up to speed on this." Billy got up to leave, but Lee stopped him.   
  


"He's been doing background, hasn't he?"   
  


"Yeah, we had him doing general write-ups on the Russian community and suspected activities of the black marketeers. Why?"   
  


"Rostov always watched his back and the one time he didn't, we got him. He'll be watching just as a matter of craft. I don't want to tip my hand."   
  


"So, who goes out there then?"   
  


"Beaman is best suited. He came in right after the Rostov affair, and hasn't run across many of these people in the years he's been here." Francine's head had jerked up when she had heard the words 'Rostov affair'. She knew Lee was referring to the case in general and not her involvement with Rostov. "He can take a look at it for himself, not that we're gonna see anything that will give us an edge in L.A. Beaman, keep it in the loop, okay?"   
  


Francine glanced over at Efraim, who was reading reports and nodding agreement to Lee's order.   
  


"Okay, Beaman. Get it set up and get out there as soon as possible. And Beaman? No contact with this subject, understand?" Lee didn't want Efraim looking for trouble with Rostov.   
  


"Not a problem." Lee went to take the information to the rest of the people involved. Efraim headed back to his office, Francine followed behind. She closed the office door behind her.   
  


"Efraim? I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. I had. . ."   
  


Efraim held up his hand. "KiKi, don't. I know what happened. You don't owe me any explanations."   
  


"But I want to tell you."   
  


"Okay, let me get the flight set, then we'll go home. I don't want you to rehash this here." Francine nodded and sat down. She didn't know why she felt she needed to explain what had happened to Efraim, but she wanted him to understand. She sat quietly while Efraim booked his flight. Efraim finished and stood up.   
  


"Come on, KiKi, let's go." Francine nodded and silently walked out of the office She jumped when she felt Efraim's hand lightly touch her back. He waited while she picked up her purse and locked down her office.   
  


The ride to Efraim's apartment was made in silence. Efraim kept glancing over at Francine, who was looking out the passenger window. He couldn't understand her silence or her worry. Efraim unlocked his door, tossed his keys on the table and followed Francine into the living room.   
  


Francine had walked to the windows and was staring at the scene below. Rush hour traffic was just beginning to build on the roads out of D.C. She wrapped her arms around herself, worried about what she was going to say. She heard Efraim walk up behind her, and sighed when he wrapped his arms around her.   
  


"My love, why. . . ?"   
  


"Am I? Your love?"   
  


Efraim turned Francine in his arms, seeing the concern in her eyes. He shook his head at her question. "You are."   
  


"Why?"   
  


"Why?"   
  


"Yes. Why? Why do you love me? I'm not a nice person. I'm hard, sarcastic, mean, catty. . .the list goes on and on." Francine walked back to the windows, afraid Efraim would agree with her.   
  


"For who? Who has a list that long about you? Not anyone who knows you. And not anyone who loves you. Especially not the man who is in love with you. Why do I love you? You are brilliant, creatively intelligent. You are smart about the things you do, you're a gifted woman- how many languages do you speak? You are capable. You are kind, loving, giving, funny. You are beautiful, graceful and sexy as hell. You are the woman I love, the woman I'm in love with, the only woman I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with." He took her in his arms, cradling her head with his hands. He kissed her, telling her with his body that he was wholly hers. 

Breathless, she stepped away before she lost her courage. "I had only been an agent for a couple of years. I met this wonderfully intriguing man at a West German Embassy party. I was in love and I thought he loved me. He knew exactly who I was and pursued me with a vengeance. My head was turned, and my heart was lost. But something in the training had kicked in; I never told him the languages I spoke."   
  


"Well, we teach our agents to keep their assets secret."   
  


"True. And I don't speak Russian in my sleep."   
  


"Is this what this is all about? Because you've had lovers before me? Francine, as hard as this may be for you to believe, so have I." Francine laughed. "I don't intend on having any others. I sure as hell don't want any others!"   
  


"Me either."   
  


"So, what's the problem here? Are you afraid of what I'll think of you? Francine, look at me. How long have we been at the Agency together? You don't think I don't know about you seeing other men? If I had thought it would have helped, I would have killed Stone. It certainly would have helped my mood. That's actually the first time that Lee and I went running together. He saw the look on my face when you came in the morning after Stone left and figured he had better intervene. We both ran that morning, cussing Jonathan Stone to hell and beyond."   
  


"I was worried what you would think." She stepped back into his arms, running her hands inside the lapels of his jacket.   
  


"I think you shouldn't worry about these things. Both of us know each other, right? Besides, we have our eyes open goin' into this!"   
  


Francine continued her assault on Efraim, now rubbing her cheek along his chest where she had unbuttoned his shirt. "Yep, eyes wide open."   
  


Efraim watched her, saw her eyelashes close. He smiled and shook his head at her. "I have to get ready to leave tonight." He didn't let her go, but instead pulled her blouse loose of her skirt, slipping his hands under the cool silk to caress her back. Francine's head fell back at his touch, and he nibbled along the column of her neck, causing shivers to shudder through her body.   
  


"Mmmmmm . . . but not yet. We have time for us, right?" 

He swept her up in his arms, kicked open the bedroom door and sat her on his bed. He took his jacket off and tossed it in the corner of the room, his tie quickly followed. Francine tried to help with his belt. He grabbed her hands, laying down on the bed and pulling her on top of him.   
  


"Always, always time for us, KiKi."   
  


~~~   
  


Francine watched Efraim walk into the terminal at Dulles, he hadn't wanted her to park and get out. They had set up a check-in schedule, and he made her promise to check her computer everyday.   
  


She looked down at her clothes, wrinkled from their hasty removal before their love making. She shook her head, smiling widely at the memory. Just thinking about it made her heart thud and her body ache for him. She drove home, thinking about this relationship with Efraim.   
  


He had told her he wanted her in his life always. They acted like a married couple, even Amanda had commented on how well they understood each other's ways. Francine thought she might have just enough hope left to spend it all on Efraim Beaman and a future with him.   
  


The flight to L.A. was twenty minutes early, for which Efraim was glad. The plane had been full of families flying west, and he had trouble concentrating on the task ahead with his mind fully on Francine. He ended up playing with the 3 year old girl who kept bouncing on the seat in front of him. The white blonde curls reminded him of Francine, and when he realized that, he was lost. The little girl's mother had told him he must be a good father to be so patient. Efraim had smiled, and waved goodbye to the little girl who continued to play peek-a-boo with him as she was carried up the ramp. He could see his own future in that adorable little girl, and now wanted to finish this case and get home to Francine as soon as possible.   
  


He rented a car and drove to the hotel. It was 11:00 PM when he walked into his room. He did a quick sweep, just to keep craft, and found the room clean. He set up his laptop and sent a message that he had arrived and was stationary.   
  


He hit the shower and climbed in bed, his body tired but his mind was in overdrive. He decided to plan what he would look at tomorrow; he'd add a trip to Long Beach Naval Station to look up an old friend in the Naval Intelligence Service and see how it went from there.   
  


He fell asleep with the memory of Francine in his arms.   
  


~~~   
  


Efraim was up early and out looking around the area when the sun finally rose over Los Angeles. He had used a pay phone in a grocery store to check in with Francine. He had left her blushing after he told her what he wanted the minute he got home. She had hung up on him, but not until he had heard her sigh. He waited until he saw activity on the roads before he headed over to Rostov Security. He found a good location, far enough away from cameras to watch and monitor.   
  


The place was full of electronic gadgetry. Probably next-gen stuff. He'd have a hard time fabricating a way into that place without knowing what they were using.   
  


At 9:00 AM, Alexi Rostov pulled into a parking space in the front. Efraim started taking pictures. He was just getting ready to pull away when he saw a nondescript car pull into a space not far from where Rostov had parked. Efraim took a few more pictures, then lifted the glasses to see close up for himself. He nearly dropped his binoculars. The Agency's station chief, Ed Green, walked into Rostov Security. 

"Son of a b. . .Green."   
  


Efraim went to the Long Beach Naval Base. He had called his friend, Commander Carol Higgins, asking for a pass and secure computer time. Carol came through without question. Efraim showed his identification at the front gate and the MP on duty had snapped off a smart salute. Efraim smiled to himself, sometimes he missed the Navy. He parked and went into the NIS office. 

Carol Higgins had been one of his closest friends at the Academy. She had seen through the nervous young man, and had appreciated his help with physics and mathematics. She was now in Naval Intelligence, following a career path he had thought he wanted himself. The Ensign showed him in; he took a moment to look around while she finished her phone call.   
  


At one time, he had thought his career path included Carol, but things had changed. She's still lovely. She didn't look older than 25 or 26. Must be the red hair and freckles, although he didn't see too many freckles. Her wedding and engagement ring flashed at him and he smiled, remembering how happy she had been the day she married his roommate. Chip was out on the last leg of a deployment cruise and Carol and their two sons were here in Long Beach. He'd have to get an email off to Chip.   
  


"Well, if it isn't Lt. Commander John Efraim Beaman, Jr.! What are you doing here? Let me look at you!" Carol came around and gave him a hug. She looked at him, studying him closely and shook her finger under his nose. "Who is she?"   
  


Efraim threw his arms out in an open gesture, trying to throw Carol off-track, but he should have known better.   
  


"Spill or no secure line, John."   
  


Efraim laughed and sat down. "Francine."   
  


Carol rolled her eyes. "Are you still mooning over that woman? John, I've told you . . ." 

"We're together. Amazing really how it happened. You know how I am when I get around her, well I said good-bye to her when I left for Iraq and we started writing each other and when I came home, it's like everything came together. We had dinner one night after a long day, and one dinner turned into another and then another. We've been together about five and a half months now. I love her. She loves me, believe it or not. I'm gonna ask her to marry me when I get home."   
  


"You're serious."   
  


"Carol, I love this woman."   
  


"I can see that!" Carol hugged him, smiling. "I wish you every happiness, John, you know that. And Francine too. I'm glad she finally came to her senses where you're concerned! Congratulations!"   
  


He accepted her hug, feeling the difference in his friendship for her and the love he felt for Francine.   
  


"Well, what has you here in Long Beach begging for a secure line from me?"   
  


"Can't give you details, but I really need the secure line, Carol. We've got a leak. Hell, we've got a river."   
  


"Let's go get you your line then." Carol drove Efraim to the Shack, as it was called. Secure lines and equipment were housed there; all operational intel came through here. He had to show his identifications and his clearances, which impressed even Carol. They took him to a small office and showed him the phone and computer line. He set up his laptop, hooked the digital camera to it and downloaded the photos he had taken earlier that morning. He picked up the phone and called straight through to Billy's office.   
  


"Melrose here."   
  


"It's Beaman, Billy. Look, we've got trouble..."   
  


"Are you secure?"   
  


"Yes, looked up an old friend, I'm using a secure NIS line. You better get Lee."   
  


"Hold on Beaman, let me put you on the speaker for this." Billy motioned for Lee to get Amanda and Francine in his office. Francine saw Lee motion to her, saw the concerned look on his face and ran for Billy's office. She rushed in and heard Efraim telling Billy he was sending pictures now.   
  


"Efraim? Are you okay?"   
  


"Hey, Franny, fine in the sunshine." Billy looked a little stunned, but Francine just laughed. He decided he had done enough helping these two get together, they had their own code now. Last time he saw that, he ended up with Stetson and Stetson! Lee and Amanda came into his office, and closed the door.   
  


"Beaman, we're all here. What's up?"   
  


"We have a priority one breach."   
  


Billy sat down, Lee jumped up, leaning over the speaker yelling! "We have what? Where? What are you doing out there?"   
  


" Stetson, shut up and listen, will ya?" Everyone looked at Lee, who sat down and was quiet. Billy made a mental note to talk once again to Beaman about his people skills.   
  


"What do you have, Efraim?" Francine asked, relief evident in her voice that he was alright.   
  


"Francine, open the data files I just sent you; use the secure link I installed to download, then scrub, you got that?"   
  


"Yeah, doing it now." Francine opened the files, and everyone saw the pictures. Francine hit the print button, saved the download to disc and scrubbed the file.   
  


"Son of a b....!" Lee stopped when he felt his wife's hand on his arm. Damn, this was worth a lecture on swearing as far as he was concerned.   
  


"Exactly what I said when I saw him. We have a big leak and we have to figure we have lost L.A. I have no assets here. Lee, whatever hunch made you leave the field office out of the loop on this one was a stroke of genius."   
  


Lee shook his head. "It was in your report, Beaman, you said they had very little information for the size of the operation working out there. It just didn't feel right to me."   
  


"Well, you were right. What do we do?"   
  


The four in the office in D.C. looked at one another. Billy knew they would have to change plans. "Beaman, we have to talk about this. What do you want to do? You want to come back?"   
  


"No, I'm not letting that . . . I'm not letting Green get away with this."   
  


"Beaman, don't approach." Lee warned.   
  


"I have no plans to approach Green. I plan on surveillance. If he's feeding information to this guy, I want them both. We have to come up with something. Look, my time here is coming to an end. I'll reach you again, secure hook, five hours. Beaman out." The line went to static.   
  


A stunned silence hung over the four agents assembled in Billy's office. Amanda looked around at everyone and asked the question no one would.   
  


"What do we do now?"   
  


~~~   
  


Efraim thanked Carol for the line. He was glad of her help and thankful he had listened to her when she convinced him to stay in the reserves. Over the years, his access to NIS information and assets had helped him out of some scrapes. Today, it may have saved lives.   
  


He drove back to his hotel, the drive taking several hours because of the traffic in Los Angeles. He went to his room, checked again for bugs and fiber optics, took a shower and lay down. He had set his watch alarm to wake him in time for his check-in.   
  


He thought about what he would need to get to. . .no, what they would need to get as evidence to arrest Rostov. Just being in the company of Green wasn't enough, although they could probably make it stick, but they could possibly lose the rest of the ring. He knew Lee wouldn't agree to that. What could he do to get inside? Who could he get inside?   
  


"Stay focused, Beaman, stay focused." He muttered to himself. They needed assets inside. He could probably bug Green's office, that wouldn't be hard. What had he seen in Leatherneck's office a few months ago? He smiled thinking maybe he could use some of those new toys Leatherneck was playing with. Postage stamp size listening devices. That was interesting. Put one under a stamp, send it deactivated, activate it after arrival. That was promising. He'd also read about cameras the same size.   
  


He climbed off the bed since he wasn't going to be able to rest, set up his computer and began routing a signal. He chuckled to himself that he had told Agnes Ferguson that she had shadow shock, and he was in a town where only the Naval Intelligence Officer in charge of Long Beach Naval Intelligence Services knew he was here, and he was bouncing a secure computer signal from here to kingdom come to maintain secrecy. He wasn't going to take any chances. Scarecrow would skin him alive, let alone what anyone else would do to him for screwing up.   
  


Once he was satisfied he had a clean line, he sent Leatherneck an e-mail detailing what he wanted him to do. Inter-departmental couriers delivered correspondence all the time, maybe he could get something into Green's office. His home would be easier.   
  


Getting Rostov. An asset inside is the only answer, even for a short time. He'd let Lee work that one out.   
  


He got a response right away from Leatherneck, who was up to the challenge. Leatherneck said he'd get the office saturated, and he thought he could also get some in Green's residence. Leatherneck mentioned that Efraim was better equipped to take care of his phone lines and listening in on cellular telephone calls.   
  


His screen flickered, and the wall of Billy's office came into focus. The camera was moved to include Billy, Lee, Amanda and Francine. He had closed his eyes so he didn't get motion sickness from the picture spinning around. He hooked up his own camera, watching Francine's face as his own image appeared in D.C. The worry on her face eased and her smile softened as her eyes locked on the computer image of him. He felt himself smile back and watched as everyone turned to look at Francine. He carefully schooled his face into a more business-like expression. He turned the sound up, listening carefully as the static cleared in his headset.   
  


"You there, Beaman?" Billy asked, not sure he trusted these computer video conferences.   
  


"Yep. All clear here."   
  


"Leatherneck let us know about your e-mail, good thinking. What about Rostov?"   
  


Efraim was shaking his head. "The building he's working out of is just covered with protective electronic devices. The place just hums. I couldn't hear the front door close the way they have their security set up. We have to get in there. Anybody here is out, that would inform the station chief here, the suspect would certainly know any of Green's people. I'd say our assets are pretty well tied up. I mean, station might turn the suspect, but, we probably can't get anything to stick."   
  


"That about sums it up, Beaman. Look. We're going to send someone out, someone above board, and we're going to let Green know. We think maybe we can get Rostov to bite. Just watch, don't make any contact until you get the signal, Beaman. We're working the details now, and the asset will be in place tomorrow evening. You'll be briefed in person, find a secure location." Billy told him.   
  


"Who're you sending?"   
  


"Okay, Beaman, good work. Find a secure location tomorrow. Make your check in's. Understood?"   
  


"Billy? Who are you sending?" The picture blinked, he looked quickly at Francine who had her head down. She looked up quickly, gave him a half hearted smile, and the picture went dead. Efraim had a terrible feeling he knew who they were sending out.   
  


"Son of a bitch!"   
  


~~~~   
  


Efraim had checked out of the hotel he had been staying in, finding a resort down in Redondo Beach, not far from the airport. The Portofino had beautiful rooms on the harbor and oceanside. He had booked an oceanside room for three days.   
  


He had contacted Carol again, asking for her help in surveillance this time. The airport was too big for him to cover, Francine too good for him to be close and not get spotted by her, if it was her. He had a feeling that Rostov would be there too. It would be just up his alley to meet her there himself. Efraim knew Francine would not leave the airport with Rostov, so Efraim and Carol would be able to blend until they had a chance to contact her.   
  


He picked Carol up at her place, glad to see the kids again. She was in uniform, Efraim gave her a strange look. "No one really looks at the face of an officer in uniform. Only the body. You can borrow one of Chip's, it will probably fit you. I have the correct insignia here for you. . .what? Oh, come on, John. It's only for a night! After all, you're still in the Reserves."   
  


Efraim had agreed; Carol was right. It would be easy for them to blend, especially after she told him they had personnel flying in and out tonight. No one would notice one more officer in the crowd. Carol had trimmed his hair to regulation length, all the while keeping up light conversation with him, trying to bounce his mood. He didn't want to be cheered up though. He was worried as hell about what was going to happen. Finally Carol smacked him upside the head. "John, knock it off and focus."   
  


"I'm beginning to think I can't focus anymore, Carol. I tell myself that every other thought . Maybe it's time for me to throw in the towel?"   
  


"John, you're a good intelligence officer. You always have been. But I think right now, your emotions are getting in the way of your job. Put them on the back burner, squid, and let's get this done."   
  


"Yes, ma'am!" Efraim smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. For the pep talk and the reality check."   
  


Carol grinned. "That's what friends are for!"   
  


~~~   
  


The airport was bustling when they got there. Carol had been right; there were uniforms all over the place and no one paid any attention to him. Carol, however, noticed otherwise. Women were giving her friend John Beaman a thorough check-out. He looked good in uniform, especially now that he filled it out. She chuckled to herself, causing Efraim to look at her questioningly. She just shook her head, telling him it was nothing.   
  


They checked their equipment, making sure they would be able to talk to one another. Carol had looked long and hard at the pictures of Rostov, while Efraim would I.D. the Washington asset.   
  


When the plane landed; Efraim lifted his magazine and watched people deplane. Carol checked in that there was no sign of Rostov. The people getting off the plane were beginning to thin; maybe he had the wrong flight. He remembered how Lee always waited until the last minute to leave the plane, knowing it caused someone who might be looking for him to blink. So he sat there and waited.   
  


The wait paid off. Francine walked off the plane, dressed more like the flight attendants than a passenger. Efraim swore up a blue streak until he heard Carol whispering harshly in his ear to knock it off. "I take it that little outburst was Francine getting off the plane."   
  


"Yeah."   
  


"Goody." He let that pass as Francine walked past him without a look. He was third row in a group of Navy personnel and he knew he blended and went unnoticed. He waited for Carol to say she had her, then he got up and followed.   
  


He was almost to the luggage pick-up when Carol told him to stop, she had Rostov.   
  


"He's approaching her at the luggage carousel. Ohhhh, he's tagged her. You're gonna have to sweep her, he got her good. Now a kiss on each cheek. Okay, there's some conversation going on, oh yeah, you're gonna love this, hands open, I'm innocent. Yep, here it comes, the handshake! Men! Who writes this stuff for you guys?"   
  


"Carol, do you mind?" Efraim managed to get a word in edgewise. His jaw was clenched and he was angry. He counted to ten and managed to calm himself down, regaining a professional attitude.   
  


"Okay, okay. Alright, they're heading back upstairs, she has luggage, she's wheelin' it; he has one bag, over-the-shoulder suit carrier. Got them?"   
  


"Yeah. How about a drink? That's a standard contact method, especially since she hasn't spotted us yet."   
  


"John, I thought you'd never ask! Be right there."   
  


Francine had expected to see Efraim at the airport. She was disappointed he wasn't there. But they had figured on Rostov, right on cue. That slime ball Green, she'd nail him good. The call had gone out late to Green that she was coming in; he had to have called Rostov as soon as he had gotten the word..   
  


Rostov gave her the expected line, no longer with the KGB, no more Soviet Union. He was a decent, hard-working businessman, running a security business here in L.A. The fact that he had been a KGB agent worked in his favor, it seemed the people in L.A. liked that twist. He was doing well for himself, 'Capitalism is a grand thing after all.'   
  


Francine walked into the airport lounge, looking around for Efraim. She knew he was there now; she could feel that she was being watched so she sat down at a table by the door and ordered a soda water with lime. Rostov laughed and ordered bourbon on the rocks. He kept lifting her hand, bringing it to his lips. Efraim had to give it to Francine, she was good; she slipped her hand out of his before he ever kissed it.   
  


Carol and Efraim watched from the back of the lounge. Carol could see Efraim's agitation; she placed a hand on his arm. "John, she's working. Look how good she is, he keeps trying to make contact with her, she plays along just enough to think he's won, then pulls away. She's very good. Calm down."   
  


"They have history."   
  


"Are you worried?"   
  


"Not the way you think. He'd probably like the chance to get even with her though. He spent some time in the gulag for blowing his cover."   
  


Carol raised both eyebrows at that. "How are you going to make contact with her?"   
  


"I'll climb in the back of her rental car."   
  


Carol laughed. " I promise to make a big enough distraction for you to climb in."   
  


"Remind me to tell you about the time we got arrested for being in a car together."   
  


"Oh, John! That sounds romantic!" Her tone of voice suggesting it was anything but romantic.   
  


"You have no idea."   
  


Carol giggled at her friend. She could see the longing in his eyes, and she found herself silently urging Francine to call an end to her tete-a-tete with this character. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than Francine pulled out paper and pen and wrote down a number. She handed Rostov a card.   
  


"Let's go." Efraim threw down a few bills for a tip, and led Carol out of the bar. With Carol between them, and his head down, he was sure Francine hadn't seen him. He didn't feel her eyes on him as they hurried down to the rental area. He gave Carol a hug, thanked her for her help that night, and promised to get Chip's uniform back to her. She kissed his cheek and turned him out the airport door as Francine walked down the steps.   
  


Efraim waited across the walkway, watching for Francine's car and Carol's diversion. Francine's luggage had been put in the trunk of the car, and she was saying goodbye to Rostov when Carol walked out and dropped the contents of her briefcase everywhere. Rostov and Francine bent down to help her retrieve the papers that had scattered, which enabled Efraim to slip in unnoticed. He heard Carol give Francine the code that told her Efraim was in contact.   
  


"Thanks again Carol, and clean your briefcase before you take it anywhere sensitive. I wouldn't put it past Rostov to have thrown a bug in there." Efraim told her as he laid on the floor in the back of Francine's rental car.   
  


~~~   
  


Francine got in the car and pulled out of the terminal. She kept watching the rear view, waiting for some kind of signal from Efraim. She sighed. No one was following her. She looked out the window again and was about to turn on the radio when a tapping made its way into her consciousness. She smiled.   
  


'KiKi-bugged-back seat.'   
  


Efraim slowly sat up and watched her eyes widen when she saw him in uniform. She smiled and mouthed hello to him. He nodded back. She took the first exit and pulled into the back of a fast food place. She climbed out of the car and took off her jacket. Efraim was there to take her in his arms. He kissed her, holding her tightly to him.   
  


"Oh, Efraim, I missed you. I never saw you in there! You were wonderful! Where did you find the uniform? Oh, you cut your hair! I love it!"   
  


"KiKi, what are you doin' here?"   
  


"Efraim, I know, but let's get everything neutralized and then we can talk, okay?" She looked up at him, finding him attractive in the uniform. She flung her arms around his neck, kissing him with all the longing and passion she had for him.   
  


"I can't believe I'm saying this to you . . . but this is going to have to wait until we take care of things here before I lose my train of thought." He pulled out the case that he had been carrying. Opening it, Francine saw an array of bug washers and signal jammers. They cleaned her jacket, her briefcase, her purse, and her luggage. Efraim shook his head in disgust, this guy wasn't about to let her go anywhere in L.A. without him knowing where she was.   
  


"He must think I'm pretty naive if he thinks I wouldn't find these." Francine said, annoyed with what they had found.   
  


"He's counting on his charm to sway you. He'll try harder next time."   
  


Francine smiled at him, her dimples winking at him. "So will we. Wait until you see what Leatherneck has dreamed up for you! You'll love this. Are we close to the hotel?"   
  


"I booked us something special."   
  


"You knew it was me?"   
  


"It was a strong possibility. I saw the look on your face, and Billy avoided answering me when I asked who was coming. It makes sense, but I still don't like it."   
  


"That's what Lee and Billy said you would say. Amanda and I had to argue to get me here."   
  


Efraim opened the passenger door for her, and climbed in the driver's seat. He headed out to Sepulveda Boulevard, turning toward the marina. The lights of the Portofino sparkled ahead. He showed his room key, was waved through security and parked in front of their room. Francine looked at him with eyes aglow, smiling at the thought that he had gone out of his way to find this place for them.   
  


The room was beautiful, opening onto the beach and the ocean beyond. Efraim set their luggage down, and joined Francine out on the balcony. "Something about us and balconies, huh?"   
  


Francine turned to him, kissing him. She had missed him, and more than half of why she was here was to be with him. She wanted Rostov and Green, but she wanted to be with her partner.   
  


"Francine. Why are you here? This could be dangerous for you." She knew he was concerned, not questioning her abilities.   
  


"My partner is here alone without back up or assets," A tinge of jealousy colored her voice. "although it looks like you found someone to help you! I belong here. With my partner. And with the man I love."   
  


"That was Commander Carol Higgins, NIS Long Beach. We were at the Academy together, she married one of my roommates." He pointed to the uniform he was wearing. "This is Chip's uniform."   
  


"Looks good on you swabbie!" She winked at him, a smile curving her lips.   
  


"Squid." He told her, trying to be stern with her.   
  


"Sorry, these technical terms get me every time." She smiled up at him, aching to be in his arms, in his bed.   
  


"So, Lt. Commander. Is the Navy all talk? You do know what to do with a willing woman in your bedroom, don't you?" Efraim laughed at her and pulled her into his arms, willing to hold up his end for Naval tradition and honor.   
  


~~~   
  


The crescent moon cast soft light through the skylight above their bed. Efraim pulled the sheet over Francine's shoulder as he left the bed. Pulling on a pair of sweat pants, he walked out to the balcony and sat in one of the chairs watching the waves kiss the sand. He felt Francine's hand caress his neck and shoulder as she came to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, inhaling the scent of her.   
  


"Whatcha doin' up, Efraim?"   
  


"I was watching the waves."   
  


"They're beautiful. You worried?"   
  


"No, not really. Just thinkin' about us, how nice it is to sit here with you." She swung her legs up on his lap, resting her head on his bare chest. They watched the moon slowly sink beneath the waves.   
  


~~~   
  


Francine and Efraim were going over the day's plans. Efraim had been thrilled at Leatherneck's toys; Francine had laughed at him telling him he was as bad as a kid on Christmas morning. He was impressed with the inventory sticker Leatherneck had fabricated containing a listening device that would be stuck under the lip of Green's desk.   
  


"Sometimes, Efraim, I think you miss Fabrication."   
  


He had grinned widely at Francine, nodding his agreement. "Yeah, sometimes I do. These things are cool! And you know how I am; I love my gadgets!"   
  


Francine had laughed with him. She did know him. She sat and watched him working, wondering what he was doing as he got up and retrieved the bugs that Rostov had planted on Francine last night. At his wicked grin, she straightened up in the chair, paying close attention to what he was doing. He held up one, winking at her as he worked, pulling out tools from his kit and checking by email with Leatherneck the frequency of the receivers he had sent with Francine. He reworked one of Rostov's bugs so they could receive from it.   
  


"I want you to give these back to him. Show them to him, pull open his jacket pocket and pour them inside. Okay? Don't make a big deal after that."   
  


"Efraim, you're a genius!"   
  


"Well, let's see how long he wants to play this game of tag. Maybe we can get something off of him. What was on your card last night?" At her questioning look, he explained. "In the lounge, you gave him your business card. Did Leatherneck zoom it up first?"   
  


"In a manner of speaking, yes. He put a homing bug in it. We can turn it on and off. He said it was the latest stuff; you would understand." Efraim nodded, glad they had that as a back up.   
  


"Okay, so this is what we do today. You're going into the Agency's office, to kind of sniff around and annoy the locals. And you're going to get into Green's personal office and get that sticker Leatherneck sent out planted. I'm hitting his home today; I want to see what I can find and set up for sound. I doubt he's doing any of this at home. He has a wife and kids, right?" At Francine's sad nod, he shook his head, disgusted that Green would compromise his family this way. "And you're going to drop hints that you're looking to leave the Agency, go private, see if Rostov bites. Billy is not gonna like us ad-libbing like this."   
  


"He should be used to it."   
  


Efraim laughed at that. "How is he holding off Dr. Smyth? Usually, he'd be all hell bent for leather, coming in like gangbusters! Especially a priority one breach, he's not too keen on that stuff."   
  


"He wants them caught. We don't have much time though; that's why we only have three days."   
  


Efraim laughed. "He figures we can't screw things up too badly in three days, huh?"   
  


"Something like that."   
  


Efraim shut his case, handed Francine her items, along with Rostov's bugs in a safety bag. He was wearing a PG&E workman's overall, with all the correct I.D. and insignia. "You ready? You'll contact me at 10:45 AM, saying you're checking in with D.C., right? I'll route it so it looks like you're in touch with Washington. Be careful, okay?"   
  


"You too. We have the edge here, Efraim."   
  


"Yeah, and I don't want to lose it." He kissed her, threw a jacket over the workman's uniform and they headed out into the early California dawn.   
  


~~~   
  


"Francine Desmond to see Ed Green. He's expecting me." Francine gave a pointed look around the reception area of the West Coast office of International Federal Film. She knew her clearance and I.D. were causing a flurry among the staff. That, and my reputation, she reminded herself with a smile. Billy was always harping on Efraim about his people skills, when she thought she really was the one who might need a lesson or two. Efraim was wonderful with people, well except when he was in full Efraim mode. She almost giggled. Here she was, about to plant bugs in a spy's office, and she was thinking how wonderful her partner was. Oh, I have it bad!   
  


She watched as Ed Green came out to meet her himself. He still looked good, for all the years he had been in the business. She hoped against hope itself that there was some explanation for all of this, but she had been in this business long enough to know it would be what they suspected it to be.   
  


"Francine Desmond! Welcome to Los Angeles! How are you?" He shook her hand, patting her back as he moved her into the inner offices of the West Coast Office. They passed through the security doors, into the actual working Agency. Francine pinned on her badge and took a careful look over the bullpen. Only two agents returned her gaze and she made a mental note to find out their names.   
  


Green opened the door to his office and ushered Francine in. "Nice view. But a little hazy today, huh?" Ed Green pointed to a chair across from his desk, and went around to sit in his chair. "So, why the visit? Just out looking around?"   
  


"Ed, we were concerned with those last reports you sent us on the Russian Mafia, they were a little lacking in substance, considering this is reputed to be a large area of influence and activity for them. Smyth pulled the cork out of the bottle when he got back from State after the incident last week. You know how he gets, he gets put on the carpet, we get put on the carpet, I'm here to put you on the carpet, so to speak." They both laughed. Although Ed Green had no doubts that Francine Desmond could figuratively and literally put him on the carpet given the chance.   
  


"Look Francine, as I said when I spoke with Melrose and Stetson, there hasn't been the activity here to support those views. Maybe some and the locals handle most of it. The F.B.I. and Federal Attorneys handle the rest, if they get that big. You know how tight those communities are, even if there was the activity, finding a name would take more manpower than I have. It would have to be a joint effort, and you know how Smyth hates to share the limelight."   
  


Francine nodded in agreement, he had a point there. "Well, I still need to nose around, ask some questions, so my report to Smyth doesn't land me on administrative leave. If you don't mind, I'll just ask some questions, look at some files. No big deal."   
  


"Absolutely Francine, whatever you have to do."   
  


"I'll tell you, I get tired of doing 'whatever I have to do' when Smyth gets his nose bent out of shape." They both shared a laugh. Francine didn't think he was going to nibble at her bait when she stood up to leave.   
  


He motioned her back down in the chair again. "Why don't you leave?"   
  


"I've been there a while. And where would an old spy like me go?"   
  


"Hardly an 'old spy' Francine, you are lovelier today than ever."   
  


"You old flatterer!"   
  


"Why don't you go private? Many people do."   
  


"Ed, can you see me as a private investigator? It really isn't up my alley." Green was shaking his head no as she was saying it. She could have laughed, it was as if she and Efraim had scripted this.   
  


"No, not as an investigator, but a security consultant. Francine, how many receptions, residences and the like have you consulted on as agent in charge over the years? Too many to count, right? Take it out into the private sector. Unless there's a reason for you to stay in Washington."   
  


"What do you mean?"   
  


"Well, I hear from Porter that you and Efraim Beaman finally hooked up, so to speak."   
  


"Yes, Efraim and I have been seeing quite a bit of each other, we've been partnered together. What does that have to do with this discussion?"   
  


"Nothing! I was just curious, you always avoided Beaman like the plague when I was there, and from what Porter says, this is pretty hot and heavy."   
  


"Porter has a big mouth. My private life is my private life, and it has nothing to do with what I'm doing here, or what I may decide to do with my career in the future."   
  


"So, no rings and promises?"   
  


"None that I've received."   
  


"And where is he if he's your partner?"   
  


"Efraim is in D.C. working with Lee on State. If I know him, he hasn't left his office in two days. Look, I have to give you this letter of investigation, you know what this is, it's not a big deal, just telling you I'm here to look around for a day or so. If I find anything, it's permanent in your file, if nothing shows up, we rip it up when I leave. I need you to sign this . . . here's a pen; on this page and finally right here. Okay?" As she leaned over the desk, she planted the inventory sticker that Leatherneck had sent.   
  


"All this fuss for nothing." 

"I agree, Ed, but that's the way things are done in this business."   
  


He handed Francine back her pen, and took her out to his assistant, whom he introduced as Lisa Winestone. She had been one of the agents that had stared at Francine as she entered the offices earlier. Francine sat down, and decided to pull an Efraim on her.   
  


After an hour of dropping, spilling, and entering codes in the computer that made the security web crash, Lisa Winestone had come to the end of her patience. Francine had profusely apologized for each of the problems she had caused, blaming it on the time difference. Lisa excused herself and left her desk. Francine schooled her features to not smile, and input the codes in the computer that would duplicate all keystrokes and data base activity onto a computer in Washington. She placed a burst transmitter on the phone, checked the time and moved on to the next victim.   
  


Francine walked up and introduced herself to Craig Bartlett. He was a handsome man, with the looks of a young Lee Stetson, and it looked like he knew how to work those looks. He was arrogant and insufferable and Francine spent as little time with him as possible. She was sure she had handprints all over her thigh and hip. As she left his desk area, she assured him the feeling in his arm would come back as soon as the swelling of the nerve bundles went down.   
  


She read through files, nothing she hadn't expected to find. The office was clean, but then, she had expected it to be. As arranged , she made the appointed phone call to Efraim. "Efraim, hello. How are you? I slept wonderfully last night. The weather? The weather's fine, beautiful if a bit hazy! No, nothing. I think this has been a wild goose chase, not that I'm complaining. Look, tell Lee I'm going to check with the F.B.I. and the Department of Justice while I'm out here and then come home, okay? I will . . . you too. Bye!" Francine hung up the phone, looking at the monitor Efraim had affixed to her watch; she had an eavesdropper. Good, she thought, good.   
  


She stood up, knocked on Ed's door and told him she was off to check some other areas and that she would see him tomorrow.   
  


She left the offices, walking to the parking garage where she had left her car. Three young men approached her, asking her for the time. They had heavy accents and Francine knew they were Russians at once. Francine turned her wrist to look at her watch and hit the closest one with her briefcase as he reached for her. The second grabbed her from behind, while the third tried to get her legs. Francine stepped back into the one behind her, flipping him over onto his partner. The first one ran, his eye swollen and bleeding from contact with the heavy lock on the brief case. I'll have to personally thank Lisa Winestone for the welcome wagon. Francine shooed the thugs out of the parking garage. The elevator opened, and the building security ran out to help. Francine waved him off, got in the car and drove to where she had said she would meet Efraim.   
  


Francine drove to the beach, turning into the lot they arranged to meet in. She parked beside him after seeing Efraim on the hood of his rental. He hopped off and walked toward her as she climbed out of her car, his expression inscrutable behind his sunglasses.   
  


"What happened?"   
  


"What do you mean?" She feigned innocence.   
  


He reached out and lifted the corner of her suit jacket; the pocket was ripped and the lapel dirty, her hosiery torn and the slit in her skirt split a bit higher than decency would allow.   
  


"I guess I should have looked at myself first. I just wanted to get to you." She stepped into his arms, telling him what had happened in the parking garage. They walked to his car, discussing each of their mornings.   
  


"I didn't have any trouble getting devices planted at Green's home. For all the security those homes are claiming, it was too easy to get in the community and move freely around the property. I really hope we don't get anything from his home." Efraim said, not liking the fact that a family man might be involved in this trouble.   
  


Francine agreed as she pulled off her hosiery. Locking their cars, they walked hand in hand along the beach. "Other than my welcome in the parking garage, things went according to plan."   
  


"That's my girl!" Efraim told her, giving her a quick hug.   
  


Francine smiled at him, liking the implications of being 'his girl.' " There's more. Porter is feeding information to Green about D.C. office activities".   
  


"I'll personally take care of that problem when we get home," Efraim said, his voice menacing. "Anything else I'm not going to like?"   
  


"Seems Winestone has a sidekick as well, Craig Bartlett. Very friendly fellow, but he'll have some problems shaking hands, or anything else for that matter for a few days!"   
  


The pager that Francine carried in her pocket noted a call on her cellular telephone that she had 

left charging, they walked back to her car and checked the message. Rostov. Francine smiled; Efraim wasn't as thrilled. Francine made the return call to Rostov.   
  


She told Rostov she would love to meet him, but she had to change; she had run into a problem in a parking garage and had been dirtied up a bit. As expected, he was solicitous, asking what had happened. Efraim shook his head for her not to tell him, worried that they would lose witnesses if Rostov had them killed.   
  


She agreed to meet him at 4:00 PM, and yes, she would be interested in seeing his organization. She said goodbye and smiled at Efraim. "Just as planned." He shrugged, not liking 'the plan' the further it went along. "Efraim, it will be alright."   
  


"I would feel better if we had some back up, KiKi. It's just you and me out here. You've already been attacked, Rostov has hit on you like a linebacker, and I haven't done a thing to protect you."   
  


"Efraim. Are you jealous or worried?"   
  


"Both."   
  


"Trust me, it will be alright. You can tail me, bug me, light me up like the 4th of July, but we have a chance to nail them. You realize that Green had to call Rostov, right? It's working like we thought it would."   
  


"Yeah, right."   
  


Francine walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. "Efraim, what's this really all about?" She tiptoed up, and gave him a kiss on the chin. He captured her lips with his own, afraid to let her go. "Nothing is going to happen to me, or to you. What happened this morning was regrettable. . ."   
  


"Regrettable?" Efraim nearly exploded with frustration. "Regrettable? You call someone jumping you in a parking garage regrettable? And where was I? Sitting here on a damn beach waiting for you. You had no back-up, I wasn't there KiKi, like I should have been." 

"We couldn't have foreseen that happening."   
  


"We should have. I should have. That's what I get paid for, to look at all the angles."   
  


"We both get paid for that, Efraim. I'm responsible as well!" Francine snapped back at him, annoyed with his statement. "Look, why are we arguing with one another? We know what to expect from them. Let's come up with something to minimize their threat, alright? Besides, don't we want to go play with the Bureau and those Justice folks?"   
  


"Stop tryin' to cheer me up, KiKi."   
  


"Oh come on, Efraim, let's go play with the kiddies. We can work on how you're going to follow me this evening. I have to go change first. Come on, B, this is going to work."   
  


"Okay, let's go change. I'll hit the local Bureau, but I'm not messing with those Justice people, they have no damn sense of humor at all. I barely got out without prosecution the last time I played games with them."   
  


After changing their clothes, Francine and Efraim drove to the Los Angeles Office of the F.B.I. Francine had checked in with the Agent in Charge, Tom Martin an old friend from D.C. who gave her plenty of information on the local doings of the Russian Mafia. He warned her to be careful and she agreed. He offered assistance if she needed it, giving her his number to call in an emergency. Francine thanked him, and met Efraim out on the street.   
  


"It was Tom, Tom Martin, you remember him, right? Nice guy, he offered assistance and a warning to be careful. You get what you need?"   
  


Efraim had grinned, Francine responded with a smile, knowing Efraim had played his little electronic games.   
  


Refusing to leave the car at the Justice office, Efraim told Francine to get in and out of there fast. He didn't like those people at Justice. To Efraim, it was them against everyone.   
  


Francine was in and out in under 15 minutes, for which Efraim was grateful. That visit offered no substantial information beyond what they already had and earned her a stern warning to turn over anything she found to the D.O.J.   
  


Driving to MacArthur Park, Efraim and Francine spent the remainder of the day going over the plan for Francine's meeting with Alexi Rostov. Efraim took the time to modify a signal pen that he hoped would be able to send a signal out of Rostov Security. He held up the pen, explaining he had set a 45 second delayed transmission so it couldn't be pinned to her if they caught the burst.   
  


"Look, if things look like they're going south in a hurry, start sending on this thing non-stop, alright? Hon, I'm worried about you going in there alone." When she didn't answer he looked at her and was confused by Francine's surprised look and smile of pleasure. "What? What did I say?"   
  


"You called me 'hon'!" Francine beamed.   
  


Efraim looked at her questioningly. "Does that upset you?"   
  


"No, I kinda like it. It's like we have history and we belong."   
  


"We do have history and we do belong." Efraim laughed. "Look, when we get home, we have to talk. Okay?"   
  


"Why can't we talk now?" Francine asked, running her fingers up his bare forearm.   
  


Efraim smiled at her, knowing that she knew exactly what he was saying. "This isn't exactly the time or place."   
  


"Always the time, Efraim, remember? Always."   
  


"KiKi. . ." He warned.   
  


Francine laughed. "Okay, okay! I know. I'm sorry. A woman gets flustered when the man she loves starts talking like that . . . alright, alright!" At his exasperated look, she got back to the business at hand. "I click to let you know I'm okay. I click lots if I'm in trouble. You'll be tracking me, right?"   
  


Efraim nodded. "Only if you give me a distress signal." He gave her a small device that looked like a pen top. "Here, put this in your pocket, and don't lose it."   
  


Francine shook her head and laughed. "Boys and toys!"   
  


Efraim waggled his eyebrows at her. Kissing her, he climbed in his car. "I'll see you at Rostov's. Be careful, okay?"   
  


"You too Efraim." Francine said, waving as he drove off.   
  


Efraim went ahead to be in position outside of Rostov Security when Francine arrived. He watched her pull into a parking space and climb out of the car. She turned and looked directly at his location and smiled, he just shook his head at her. Brazen! The receiver crackled to life and he easily picked out the Morse Code she sent him.   
  


"Yeah, I love you too, KiKi." He said to her retreating figure.   
  


~~~   
  


Francine asked at the desk for Rostov. She clicked her pen, hoping the signal was getting out to Efraim. Alexi Rostov himself came to the desk to meet her. He started to hug her, and Francine put up a hand to stop him. She pulled out the bag of bugs, poured them in her hand, wiggled her fingers under his nose and dumped them in his suit pocket.   
  


Alexi Rostov laughed, patting his pocket. "Ah, Fayina! Games between old adversaries, old friends and old lovers."   
  


"Sometimes you can step over the line with remembering old times, Alexi."   
  


"So it is true, eh? Your heart is lost?" At Francine's raised eyebrow, he continued. "Francine, allow that an old spy still has contacts, especially when a lovely woman shows up on his doorstep."   
  


"Alexi, you are the one who met me at the airport last night, the one who called me today. Why?"   
  


He ushered her into his office and she once again clicked her pen to let Efraim know she was alright. Rostov showed her to a seat and ordered tea for them. "I never got the chance to say goodbye or to apologize to you."   
  


"No, as I remember, Lee Stetson hauled you out of the D.C. office and traded you for Amanda King."   
  


"Yes, I met Mrs. King for one brief, fleeting moment on a golf course. Fayina, I am sorry that I was unable to contact you after that. I fell out of favor, shall we say, for blowing such a cover."   
  


"It was a good cover, Alexi. The KGB masquerading as a West German diplomat in the Washington Embassy. It was an excellent cover, one of the best I've ever seen."   
  


"Thank you."   
  


"I was sorry to hear how you were treated when you returned to the Soviet Union. I tried to get word to you, I guess you never received the message."   
  


"I did, little one, I did. Thank you. I am sorry as well. Is there no chance in your heart for me?"   
  


"No, Alexi."   
  


"Such a quick answer and you are not sorry for that, a good sign for the man who owns your heart. Good for you, and good for him."   
  


"Thank you."   
  


He put down his teacup and rubbed his hands together.   
  


"Let me show you my business, and you will tell me what you think!" As they left the office, Francine signaled again. Rostov showed her the security business he had built. He was justifiably proud of what he had created, explaining how he hired many of the Russian immigrants, helping them to learn English, and they in turn, helped their families.   
  


Francine was impressed by his business and she couldn't understand why he would risk it all. It didn't make sense to her. They returned to his office and drank more tea and spoke of old contacts and people they both knew. He offered her a job which she turned down. He told her it would always be there for her, then Rostov apologized, as he had a late appointment that he had been unable to reschedule.   
  


"I must leave for my appointment. I am sorry our time together has been cut short. It is the way of us, as it has always been, as it is destined to always be. Come, let us walk out together."   
  


Rostov took Francine's arm and together they walked out into the fading California sunshine. "It has been good to see you again, Fayina. Be happy. It is the way of being wise."   
  


"An old Russian saying?" Francine asked, an amused smile gracing her lips.   
  


"No, that of a bourgeois French woman called Colette." He kissed her on each cheek and opened her car door for her. Rostov climbed into his own car, waiting until she started her engine and waved as he left the parking lot.   
  


Efraim watched her back out and leave. When Rostov passed him, Efraim started to put his equipment away. The next thing he knew, the receiver set to Francine's signal went off with a non-stop SOS. Efraim threw the gear he was holding and started the vehicle, scrambling to find the tracking device and activator.   
  


Finding it, he switched it on and saw that she was going away from him. He drove furiously towards Rostov's building. He saw Francine's car on the side of the road, the engine still running. He sped past her car, knowing she wasn't there. His cell phone beeped, he grabbed it, hoping it was Francine.   
  


"Francine?"   
  


"Efraim? It's Amanda. What's wrong?"   
  


"They have her, dammit, they just took her from under my nose."   
  


"We're on speaker now. Who has her? Rostov?"   
  


"No, he passed me, but they got her as she was leaving."   
  


"Efraim, listen. Winestone and Bartlett's parents are both native Russians who haven't fared well in the change of governments. We received a fax early this afternoon giving us information about them that led to off-shore bank accounts that don't correlate with their earnings and lifestyle. I just finished tracking the information down."   
  


"Great! Just great! Francine was attacked this morning by three young Russian boys in the garage at the IFF office. We think Winestone put that together. Look, I'm tracking her and it looks like she's headed to the Long Beach Shipyards. Amanda, get Commander Carol Higgins, at 562 555-8677. Tell her I'm going to need back up. I think they're going to try to take her out by boat."   
  


"Efraim, why didn't you call this attack in? I don't need the two of you . . ." Billy yelled at his agent, only to be cut off mid shout.   
  


"Billy, I don't have time for this. They have Francine and it's my fault. I have to get to her. Amanda, get that help for me!" He hung up his cell phone, and floored the car, screeching off the 405 to some of the surface streets, trying to get ahead of them   
  


Efraim was still tracking her, receiving bursts on the pen he had jury-rigged. "Focus Beaman, focus!" He told himself trying to calm the pounding of his heart as it roared in his ears. He stopped at a red light, saw his laptop and pulled it beside him. Activating the bug they had planted on Rostov, Efraim punched in the frequency, and tapped in his cell phone number.   
  


His phone rang, and Efraim grabbed it. "You have her, Rostov you bastard, I want her back."   
  


"John Efraim Beaman, I presume."   
  


"Don't play games with me. You have her, I want her back."   
  


"If you are talking about Francine, I left her in my parking lot to keep an appointment I had for this evening. Explain what has happened." Efraim told him what happened in the parking lot and the incident in the parking garage earlier that day.   
  


Rostov swore. "Dammit Beaman, call Green." 

"We know the two of you are in this together." Efraim exploded.   
  


"You are wrong, John. Ed Green has been getting information from me and trying to build a case against those in the Russian mafia. John, swearing is not going to help."   
  


"I don't have time for this. Then it has to be Bartlett and Winestone that have her. She's still sending tracking and distress; I have to get to her. Rostov, call Green, and get me some back-up. I'm heading to the Long Beach Ship Yards. If she ever meant anything to you, help me save her life." He disconnected the call, grabbed a few items, rammed his universal handcuff key in the back of his belt and ran down the docks towards the signal that Francine was still sending.   
  


He was close enough to the Naval Base that he could hear the helos warming up. He saw Bartlett cast off a cruiser up ahead. He managed to get the name and make of the boat to Amanda before he jumped on the boat as it pulled away from the dock. He was grateful for the noise of the boat's engines as well as the helicopter's engines warming up, as he hit the aft deck and rolled.   
  


He went searching for Francine. Craig Bartlett found him looking in the main cabins. "Unh uh! I'll take that please." Bartlett said as Efraim reached for his gun. Efraim handed it over with a sigh and Bartlett ushered him below deck. "Who do we have here? Might you be Ms. Desmond's partner? Efraim Beaman?"   
  


"At your service."   
  


"I hardly think so, Mr. Beaman." He took Efraim into one of the interior cabins where he saw Francine seated on a padded bench. Efraim was relieved to see her alive. Bartlett pushed Efraim onto the seat next to Francine. Her hands were cuffed behind her and she had been roughed up, red welts were raised along her jaw line; her lip was split and still bleeding. Efraim inhaled large gulps of air in an effort to gain control as he sat down beside her. Francine looked at him, trying to tell him with her eyes that she was alright.   
  


Bartlett grabbed Francine by the hair, pulling her to her feet. Francine tried not to give into the pain, but yelped just the same. Efraim was off the seat and had Bartlett by the throat, watching his lips turn blue when he heard Francine quietly call his name.   
  


Efraim looked up and saw Lisa Winestone with a gun to Francine's head. He let go of Bartlett, who was barely conscious, and stood up. Winestone shoved Francine onto the bench and motioned for Efraim to turn around so she could cuff him. Efraim winked at Francine, trying to let her know it would be alright. He could see she was frightened, and he was pretty worried himself.   
  


He heard a helicopter pass overhead, thinking they might just have enough time left.   
  


"All this trouble for a boat ride on the ocean. You could have just invited us to dinner, we would have enjoyed a few drinks, gone out on the town, and then to top off the evening; you could have told us why you decided to become traitors . . . "   
  


"Mr. Beaman, I heard you were a boor, I'm glad to find I was wrong. I am only sorry to find out in the last few minutes of your life." She pushed him down on the seat next to Francine.   
  


"Oh, don't be so pessimistic!" Efraim mocked as he managed to unlock his handcuffs with the universal key. Best $30 bucks I ever spent.   
  


"You thought Green was selling information to Rostov, when it was the other way around. Rostov has come over all the way . He was a traitor when he let you find out who he was, Ms. Desmond, and he's a traitor now, for selling out his own people. I'm going to settle one debt of honor that he owes to our people."   
  


Lisa Winestone raised the gun towards Francine. Francine looked quickly at Efraim, sorrow darkening her eyes. Efraim looked away, focusing on Winestone. She leveled the gun at Francine and pulled back the hammer. Efraim leapt a split second before she fired.   
  


The bullet hit Efraim in the right shoulder, just below the clavicle. He hit Winestone, knocking the gun from her hands as he hit the floor. Winestone slid to the floor after she bounced off of the bulkhead.   
  


"Efraim!" Francine screamed as she was fell to the floor next to him. He tried to roll to protect her, managing only to shield her. Francine saw Bartlett slowly get up, searching for the gun that Winestone had dropped.   
  


Efraim looked at Francine, trying to burn her image into his soul, praying to remember in the hereafter this woman who had been his world for years. His vision was darkening, his mouth was dry as he tried to tell her he loved her, but his lips only formed the words. He slipped into unconsciousness; tears rolling down Francine's face as she tried to cover him with her own body.   
  


The gunshot caused her to jump, she closed her eyes against the pain she thought she should be feeling. She looked up as Bartlett fell to the floor, only to see Ed Green standing behind him, smoke rising from his gun. She looked Efraim over, trying to see the extent of his injury. Someone tried to lift her away from him; she fought them off to stay with him.   
  


"Little one, let me release your bonds. He will be alright while I do this for you." Rostov released the handcuffs from Francine's wrists. Francine lifted Efraim's head, cradling him to her chest.   
  


"Don't leave me, Efraim, stay with me, stay with me. Don't you dare leave me, remember, you promised me! You promised me forever!" She was oblivious to Green's agents removing Winestone and Bartlett from the cabin. Navy medics came in to look over Efraim. Francine felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a familiar woman in a Commander's uniform talking to her. It was the woman from the airport, the one who dropped her briefcase she finally recalled.   
  


"I'm Carol Higgins, John and I were at the Academy together. Francine, let the medics do their job, alright?"   
  


Francine nodded, but refused to leave his side, watching everything they did closely.   
  


"He's looks like he's going to be okay, but we want to get him out of here, and we want to look at you." A Navy medic said to Francine as he tried to examine her cuts.   
  


"I'm not leaving him! I won't leave you!" She scrambled to get to him as they lifted him to a stretcher, reaching her hands out to touch him.   
  


As they lifted the stretcher, Efraim held out his hand to Francine, his voice was raspy. "KiKi. Go with Carol." She nodded, kissing his hand as they took him out of the cabin.   
  


Francine sat on the seat where she had been held captive, tears flowing freely. The medics checked her out, cleaning the cut on her lip and examining the welts that were beginning to bruise on her forehead and jaw, then cleared her. She could hear Ed Green on his cell phone talking to Billy Melrose, trying to explain what had happened to his agents. Francine felt a half-hearted smile pull at her lip, which she quickly stopped at the stab of pain; Billy's bellow was unmistakable.   
  


Alexi Rostov sat next to her, and held her hand. As her tears continued, he took her into his arms. "Fayina, he will be alright. Have faith. He has much to live for in your love. Now, dry your tears and let us take you to him." Francine nodded, taking the handkerchief that Rostov handed her. Commander Higgins ushered them to the waiting helicopter. Carol allowed Rostov to fly out with Francine, seeing his concern for her and not fearing any threat from him. Francine sat quietly for the short flight to the Naval Station.   
  


Rostov told her how Efraim had contacted him, she shook her head, telling Alexi she would talk to Efraim about his people skills. "He loves you deeply, little one, and would suffer more for you than your scolding of his people skills."   
  


They arrived at the Naval Medical Center, where they found Efraim being prepared for surgery to remove the bullet. Francine sat silently outside the surgical wing as she waited for news on the man whom she hoped she would spend the rest of her life with.   
  


~~~   
  


The sun was rising when Lee and Amanda walked arrived at the Naval Hospital. The surgeon had just come out of the operating theater and was telling Francine how the surgery had gone as when they walked into the waiting area.   
  


"He's very lucky, that type of gunshot usually nicks the lung or the artery. We took the extra time to repair the damage done to the surrounding tissue, so he shouldn't need a second operation. He's in excellent shape and I expect him to make a quick recovery. He'll need physical therapy, but he can get that at Bethesda. His arm's going to be in a sling for a while, but other than that, he will be fine. We're having him transferred to a bed and you'll be able to see him then. Alright?" Francine thanked the surgeon, feeling the hot tears of relief fill her eyes. She quickly sat down as wave after wave of fatigue washed over her body. Carol excused herself, saying she needed to go home for her children but would check back later in the morning.   
  


"Thank you Carol, for everything. If it wasn't for you . . . I don't even want to think what could have happened to Efraim." Francine said, her voice shaking with emotion.   
  


Carol hugged her. "Thank you for loving him, he's a good man. He's going to be fine, try not to worry."   
  


"Francine? We heard the good news. We got here as soon as we could." Francine found herself enveloped in Amanda's arms. She let herself cry on her friend's shoulder as Amanda held her, telling her over and over that it would be okay.   
  


Alexi had walked over to Lee, and offered his hand.   
  


Lee smiled and shook his hand. "It's been a long time, Alexi." Rostov filled Lee in on what had happened and his part in it. Lee shook his head, marveling at the lengths that Efraim had gone to rescue Francine. They both looked over at Amanda and Francine talking quietly to one another.   
  


"I see why I am a free man today, thanks to your love for Amanda." 

Lee laughed. "You don't know the half of it!"   
  


They watched as a young orderly came out to tell Francine she could see Efraim now. Francine looked at Amanda, Lee and Alexi, she gave them a shaky smile and taking a deep breath, she followed the orderly.   
  


The curtains were pulled against the sunlight that filtered through the panels. Efraim's chest was bare except for the white bandage that was taped to the wound and sling that held his arm against his chest. His eyes were closed as Francine walked in. Sitting beside his bed, she took his free hand in hers and raised his hand to her cheek, thankful to feel him again.   
  


"KiKi?" His voice was low, but his eyes were open and trying to focus on her.   
  


Francine sat on the edge of his bed to see him better. "Shhhh, Efraim, it's me."   
  


"You okay? You're hurt."   
  


"No, no, I'm fine Efraim, honestly, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about." With his free hand, he touched her face, wiping away the traces of her tears with his thumb where they had fallen.   
  


"You've been crying, I'm gonna be fine. What happened since I last saw you?" Francine smiled as he tried to reassure her, his voice harsh, but he sounded wonderful to her.   
  


Francine filled him in, ending with Lee and Amanda in the waiting room. Efraim was amazed at the amount of time that had passed.   
  


"I miss all the fun." He told her as his eyes began to close and his words slurred. "I'm tired, KiKi . . . must be. . . California sunshine." At her giggle, he pulled back the blanket on his good side. Francine knew what he wanted, so she kicked off her shoes and laid down, careful to watch his wound.   
  


"Not sleeping . . . minute without . . . you KiKi . . . ." He was asleep. Francine pulled the blanket up and over them both, closing her eyes and finally giving into the exhaustion she felt as well.   
  


Amanda, Lee and Alexi found them cradled together. Alexi offered the Stetsons a ride to their hotel and a car at their disposal for the length of their stay. They thanked him, but both preferred to stay with Francine and Efraim.   
  


As he left the room, Alexi Rostov turned one last time to watch the woman he himself had loved and lost, smiling that she had at last found her way home.   
  


~~~   
  


Lee and Amanda had stayed and cleaned up in Los Angeles, getting information from Ed Green and the rest of the staff. They had rounded up the three Russian youths that had jumped Francine in the garage and hijacked her at Rostov Security. They were willing to give up information that they had for a chance at a reduced sentence.   
  


Efraim was released from the hospital three days after his surgery. He was healing quickly, as the doctor had predicted. They finally were able to return to Washington. Francine, for all intents and purposes, moved into Efraim's apartment to be with him and help him. His mood, however, was not good.   
  


He was a decidedly bad patient, giving grief to everyone, especially Francine. Francine ignored his outbursts, knowing the inactivity was driving him crazy, but sensing that something else was bothering him as well.   
  


Lee had told Amanda he didn't know how Francine put up with him, that Efraim was as bad a patient as any he had seen. Amanda just patted him on the arm, telling him she had seen some just as bad.   
  


Efraim started physical therapy, and while he complained about the time it was taking his recovery, he was actually making great strides in his rehabilitation. The surgeons had done a wonderful job of repairing the damage to the area, enabling Efraim to regain nearly all of his mobility. The therapists were optimistic that with continued work, the mobility in his arm would return to one hundred percent.   
  


Finally Efraim was able to work. Efraim and Francine came in together every day. No mention of their promised talk from MacArthur Park had come up, both of them focusing on returning Efraim to health. But as Efraim became more able to care for himself, he became more reclusive. Francine was no longer sure of the future she had once thought guaranteed.   
  


She knew Efraim was tired when he got home at night, but he was quiet and withdrawn to the point of rudeness. He wouldn't talk about the night in Long Beach when he had been shot and Francine was at a loss as to how to help him. After one particularly rough evening trying to reason with him, Francine had thrown up her hands and told him she was going home. He brooded, watching her pack her belongings and leave. When she had quietly shut the door, he had hit the wall with his fist, frustrated and at a loss as to how to fix things.   
  


He had let her down in Long Beach. He had jumped to the conclusion that Ed Green and Rostov were selling out the Agency and undermining US Foreign policy. Because of him, Francine had been attacked, not once, but twice, and taken right from under his nose. He hadn't been there for her and she had almost died because of him.   
  


He wandered around the apartment, restless and angry with himself for chasing her away. He walked to the telephone countless times to call her and beg her forgiveness, only to walk away again, the phone left untouched.   
  


The knock on his door surprised him. He jumped out of the chair and ran to answer the door. Billy Melrose was lifting his hand to knock again as the door swung open. As Efraim's face fell, Billy knew he had done the right thing in meddling in this affair one last time. "Hello, Beaman, may I come in?"   
  


Efraim stood back from the door, allowing Billy to enter. He offered him a seat and returned to his chair. "What brings you to my neck of the woods tonight, Billy?"   
  


"I thought maybe you could explain to me why my assistant, your partner, called me tonight asking for a period of personal leave?"   
  


Efraim was shocked, sitting back in the chair for support. His head was spinning, and he felt decidedly sick. "I have no idea why she asked for leave."   
  


"Don't you?" Billy gave him a knowing look. "You've been pretty tough to be around lately. You snap anytime someone tries to talk to you about Los Angeles. . . ."   
  


"You weren't there, Billy. I was!" Efraim's voice betrayed his anger and frustration. "I should have been able to stop all of this from happening. Instead, I allowed Francine to walk into a parking garage without back-up where she was attacked. These same jerks then take her from right under my nose." He raked his fingers through his hair, the ends standing at all angles. "Let's not forget that she was there in the first place because I overreacted when I saw Rostov and Green together. She was nearly killed; I watched Winestone level the gun at Francine's head and then I watched her pull the trigger." He unconsciously rubbed his shoulder. "Because of me! She almost died because of me." Efraim put his face in his hands, trying to block the image of Francine's eyes that night when she thought she was going to die. It tore at him. He knew the sorrow and the longing he had seen in her eyes had been echoed in his own that night.   
  


"Why don't you talk to Phaff? I haven't pushed you because I had hoped you would work things out on your own. But now, I'm going to make it an order."   
  


"Fine, whatever." Efraim said, defeated.   
  


Billy decided to change his tack. "Efraim, you have been in love with Francine for a long time. Are you really going to let her walk away from you? She loves you. I've never seen her as happy as she's been with you, and now you're going to throw it all away? Stop pushing her away, man. You're going to lose her and you're going to lose your chance at happiness. Good grief man, you love this woman more than your own life! You would have died for her, you proved that when you took that bullet meant for her.   
  


Efraim sighed. "I would die for her."   
  


"Then live for her as well."   
  


Billy's quiet words hung between them. Billy could see the pain in Efraim's eyes and his fear that he had failed the woman he loved. "You didn't fail her. You didn't overreact when you saw Green and Rostov together - we all came to the same conclusion. We work in a business where things are not always what they seem to be and it has an element of personal risk. We aren't super human, Efraim, we can only minimize the risk as much as humanly possible. You did that. She did that. If you hadn't buzzed up her pen, you wouldn't have known she was in trouble until it was too late. If you hadn't thought to give her a tracking device, you wouldn't have found her. If you hadn't switched one of Rostov's bugs, he wouldn't have gotten Green out there." Billy watched as Efraim processed what he had been saying to him. Slowly Efraim nodded his head in agreement.   
  


"Don't let the love you two share be the casualty in this case."   
  


"It may be too late."   
  


"No, it's not, Efraim. But it will be if you don't talk to her. Talk to her. Now!" Billy stood up and walked to the door. "I'll let myself out."   
  


Efraim heard the door close. He heard Billy's words echoing in his head.   
  


'Live for her.'   
  


"I'm an idiot!" he shouted at the walls. He ran into his bedroom and pulled out his running clothes. He opened his safe and found the engagement ring he had bought for Francine. The diamonds winked at him, reminding him of the sparkle in her eyes.   
  


He left his apartment, running towards Francine's place. It was late; there were very few cars on the streets of D.C. When he finally got to Francine's apartment, he headed straight for the trees in front. He knew she wouldn't answer the door; he'd have to drop in on her instead.   
  


He was as quiet as he could be, biting his tongue a few times when stabs of pain went through his shoulder. Climbing that tree had been easier before I was shot! He was grateful for the wind that was blowing as it disguised his noisy assent up the tree.   
  


Finally he had climbed up far enough to see her balcony. He thanked his lucky stars that she was sitting out there, her arms wrapped tightly around her. He could see she was crying, and his heart ached. He took a deep breath and jumped. Hitting the balcony, he rolled across the floor coming to his knees across from her, by the French doors.   
  


Francine jumped to her feet and ran over to him. "Efraim! Are you crazy? You're nuts! A raving lunatic! Are you trying to rip open your shoulder? What are you doing here? And you can just leave the way you came!"   
  


He held up his hand, wincing when pain ripped through his shoulder at the movement.   
  


Francine's anger instantly dissipated as she watched his face crease with pain. "Efraim? Are you alright? Let me help you." Francine helped him up, walking with him to one of the chairs on the patio. She tried to move away, but he wouldn't let go of her hand.   
  


"Don't go, KiKi."   
  


"What do you want from me? Huh? I don't know anymore, Efraim, I just don't know anymore." Her tears started in earnest now and Efraim stood up, encircling her with his arms.   
  


"I'm sorry, KiKi. I failed you."   
  


"Oh Efraim! You didn't! You didn't fail me; you saved my life and now you don't want me to share it with you!"   
  


"I should have done more."   
  


"What more could you have done? I'm a big girl, I know the risks. I've been in situations like that before. I would rather not have been, but it happens. I was with you, where I wanted to be." She snuggled into his arms hoping to ease the ache that had been in her heart since she left his apartment earlier that evening. "I once told Amanda that knights on white horses didn't exist anymore, that no one rides in at the last minute to save you. I was wrong. You came for me. And like Amanda had known Lee would come for her, I knew you would come for me."   
  


"I saw the fear in your eyes, the sadness."   
  


"I was afraid. I was afraid that I wouldn't get the chance to spend the rest of my life in your arms. I saw the same in your eyes."   
  


"I told Billy I would die for you."   
  


"That's why you're here?"   
  


"Partly. He said if I was willing to die for you, I should live for you as well. Let me live for you, KiKi. Let me wake up everyday knowing you belong to me, that I have the right to live each day for you."   
  


"I love you, Efraim."   
  


His lips searched out hers, hesitant at first but passion leaping between them, searing their hearts as one, healing their wounds. He kissed her face, telling her he loved her with all of his being. He held her close, molding her to him, while his hands searched her body, reassuring himself she was in his arms. His heart pounded, echoing in his ears.   
  


"Efraim, it's the door." They loosened their hold on one another, gulping in air to cool the passion that hung heavy in the air. The knocking on the door continued. Francine opened her front door, with Efraim behind her. Two of D.C.'s finest were on the other side. Francine started to giggle, Efraim hung his head, running his hand through his hair. It was the same officer who had interrupted them before, but this time his partner was with him.   
  


"Ma'am, Sir? I'm sorry to bother you again, but we had another call about someone climbing your tree." Francine started to laugh, leaning into Efraim's side, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  


"Mrs. Ferguson again?" Efraim asked, his voice resigned to the intrusion of Agnes Ferguson in his life.   
  


"Yeah, I believe that was the name on the complaint." The officer confirmed, trying to keep the smirk off of his face.   
  


Francine tried to get control, but was having a hard time.   
  


Efraim decided he had better explain. "Officer, I did climb her tree. I climbed that tree to ask this beautiful, sexy, wonderful woman to marry me. I have the ring right here." He took the ring box out of his pocket and turned to Francine. " I wanted this to be romantic, KiKi. I'm sorry, but, if I don't ask you to marry me right now, I think I'm going to jail." He opened the ring box, the two officers leaning in over his shoulders to look on. Francine stared at the ring, her hands at her throat, afraid to move for fear of this being a dream.   
  


Efraim lifted her chin with his finger, his eyes questioning, but all of his love there for her to see. He looked into her eyes, saw them darken, filled with the love and passion she felt for him. He felt his body relax, releasing the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her finger, her hand and finally he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.   
  


"KiKi? Marry me?" He finally asked her, looking for her answer, his reason to live.   
  


"Yes, oh yes, Efraim, I'll marry you! Yes!"   
  


"Well, congratulations!" The officers hit Efraim on the back and pumped his hand in congratulations. They offered their best wishes to Francine. Efraim winced from the pain in his shoulder, but thanked the officers for understanding his nocturnal tree climb.   
  


"If I might give you one word of advice. Move. Find a place set back off of the street so you can climb onto the balcony in private. I think this Ferguson woman might have it in for you."   
  


"Thank you, we'll certainly talk about that! Thanks again, good night!" Efraim closed the door and turned to look at the woman who had just promised to be his wife. They both laughed, shaking their heads at what had just happened. "I wanted it to be perfect, KiKi."   
  


She moved back into his arms, safe, loved and finally home. "It was, Efraim, it is. I love you."   
  


"And I love you. Always, KiKi, always."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
